


Réparer les barrières

by traitor_for_hire



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traitor_for_hire/pseuds/traitor_for_hire
Summary: Rey ne s'était certainement jamais attendue à devenir la seule héritière de la ferme et des terres de son bienfaiteur, mais il est vrai que le révérend Luke Skywalker avait toujours eu la réputation d'être un peu excentrique. Après une vie passée à n'appartenir nulle part, et à n'être personne, c'est un défi bienvenu.La réapparition soudaine du neveu de Luke, supposé mort depuis longtemps, est un développement légèrement moins réjouissant, en comparaison, mais Rey pourrait bien avoir l'usage d'une paire de mains supplémentaires pour l'hiver.Quant au reste de l'homme, elle n'est pas encore décidée.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Repairer of the Fences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413371) by [englishable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishable/pseuds/englishable). 



> Comment résister à l'envie de traduire une nouvelle fic d'englishable, qui plus est un AU historique ? Je n'ai même pas essayé, je me suis lancée de suite.  
> Merci à elle pour son autorisation de travailler sur son œuvre, et pour ses réponses à mes questions.  
> En espérant que cela vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

…

_1895_

Rey descend à la maison depuis le poulailler en passant par la porte arrière qui n'est pas verrouillée, pour trouver un homme mort debout dans son cellier ; il a ouvert une conserve de pêches aux épices et les mange à la pointe d'un couteau de combat au manche d'ormeau rouge. Il ne se retourne pas pour la remarquer.

Elle ressort, ses jupes toujours fourrées dans le haut de ses bottes boueuses, et revient peut-être trente secondes plus tard avec la vieille carabine de Luke. C'est une Lightside Repeater calibre 52, et le bruit que fait son déclencheur quand elle engage une cartouche dans la chambre est aussi sonore que la détonation d'une pomme de pin enflammée.

L'homme s'immobilise.

Il lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule gauche. Il a une masse de cheveux noirs qui bouclent contre son col, et les talons de ses brodequins sont presque entièrement usés sur l'extérieur du pied, suggérant qu'il marche avec les jambes arquées. Toutes les photographies de lui que Rey a jamais vues - toutes les deux - l'ont dépeint assis, dans un fauteuil à bascule ou sur les marches devant la ferme, et donc sa grande taille la prend plutôt par surprise. Sa tête est presque à la même hauteur que le cadre de la porte du cellier.

« Maintenant, écoutez. » Rey arme le chien de la carabine. « On peut faire ça de deux façons différentes, sauf que l'une de ces façons va mettre la pagaille dans la cuisine et l'autre non. Laquelle vous préférez ?

— Je n'en ai aucune idée. » L'homme mange une dernière pêche avant de replacer le bocal sur son étagère et de sortir du cellier à reculons. « Vous êtes bonne tireuse ?

— Bien assez bonne. » Rey appuie l'épaule contre le mur pour se préparer au recul vicieux de la carabine et suppose qu'elle l'a bien cherché, en se reposant sur les services de gardien d'un chien de berger devenu à moitié sourd avec l'âge ; elle décide qu'elle dira à Chewie ce qu'elle pense de lui dès qu'elle aura résolu cette affaire. « Qui êtes vous ? »

L'homme essuie la lame de son couteau sur sa jambe de pantalon. Sa veste pend tristement de ses épaules émaciées, comme faite pour un homme plus imposant, ou comme si lui-même s'est trouvé être autrefois plus imposant qu'il n'en a l'air maintenant. Il finit de se tourner vers elle et il y a une cicatrice d'un rouge délavé qui divise sa figure en deux pièces inégales.

« Je suis venu pour parler avec le révérend Skywalker, dit-il. Et qui êtes-vous, sa cuisinière ?

— Parce que si j'étais plus naïve », Rey sent le rouge de la colère lui monter aux joues, « je dirais que vous êtes son neveu, sauf que tout le monde sait qu'il est mort depuis dix ans. »

C'est plus proche de huit ans, en vérité, ou peut-être sept, mais dix sonne mieux et rappelle à Rey ce vieux poème dont les sœurs de l'orphelinat de Tuanul lui ont un jour parlé, l'histoire de la femme fidèle qui a attendu si longtemps devant son métier à tisser. Rey n'est pas non plus entièrement certaine de savoir si le neveu défunt de Luke était proprement nommé Ben ou Benjamin, parce qu'elle a recueilli l'histoire fragment par fragment sur des mois et des années, et a donc assemblé le tout comme un dessus de lit en patchwork, avec les mêmes contours inégaux. Tous les dimanches elle laisse des fleurs sur un groupe de tombes au-dessus du verger et s'interroge à chaque fois sur ce nom inhabituel, dérivé du mot latin _solus_ et désignant une pièce de musique qui doit être jouée sans accompagnement. Les fleurs sur les tombes ont changé, perce-neige puis jonquilles puis giroflées puis chicorée, soleils vivaces puis asters et gerbes d'or et les toutes dernières vernones d'automne, d'un pourpre brillant.

L'homme remet le couteau dans son étui.

« Voilà une nouvelle intéressante, dit-il. Et comment suis-je mort, j'aimerais bien savoir ? »

Rey aspire ses lèvres entre ses dents.

« Peut-être qu'un grizzly du Montana vous a dévoré. Peut-être que vous cherchiez de l'or dans la Sierra Nevada et qu'une avalanche vous a enterré. Peut-être que vous avez rejoint une bande de meurtriers et que vous avez été pendu par un juge à Fort Smith. Quel que soit le cas », elle porte la carabine à son épaule, avec quelque difficulté mais non sans dextérité, « vous êtes soit un imposteur, soit une apparition venue des tréfonds de l'enfer, et je ne tolère pas ce genre de compagnie par ici. »

L'homme hésite. Sa bouche remue en silence, la peau le long de sa cicatrice tressaille là où un nerf a été endommagé et ses doigts jouent avec le manche rouge du couteau. Les basques de son manteau noir sont en piteux état et plusieurs de ses nombreux trous ressemblent plus qu'un peu aux marques éparpillées laissées par un fusil à canon court ; Rey se demande comment il est venu ici, s'il a voyagé vers l'ouest depuis Boston ou vers le nord depuis Springfield ou bien vers l'est en traversant la frontière de l'état depuis Albany. Il semble incroyable qu'un contrôleur puisse l'admettre dans un train, habillé comme il l'est, même au vu du niveau déplorable des standards de décence modernes.

Le face-à-face silencieux dure encore dix secondes avant que la main de l'homme ne s'éloigne de son couteau.

« Cette planche, là, sous votre pied. » Il la désigne du menton. Il porte un foulard noir autour du cou, aux plis raides pleins de poussière. « Tapez du pied. »

Rey cligne des yeux. Les fenêtres de la cuisine font face au sud-est pour laisser entrer le soleil de midi du mois d'octobre.

« Quoi ?

— Tapez du pied. » Ses yeux sont d'un jaune ambré et lui rappellent ceux d'un coyote, un autre détail évidemment omis par les deux vieux ferrotypes. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez ? »

Rey soulève le talon pour l'abattre deux fois, comme sur le refrain d'une gigue. Le geste disperse de la boue séchée de sa botte et le son qu'il renvoie est creux, comme une vieille souche vide. Elle a marché sur ce plancher dix mille fois - a vécu dans cette ferme depuis ses treize ans - et n'a jamais prêté la moindre attention au bruit.

« Si vous soulevez cette planche, dit l'homme, vous trouverez un paquet de cartes à jouer - et une bouteille de whisky avec, très probablement. » Son visage semble changer brièvement, dans un frémissement de la lumière de la cuisine, mais il est vrai que rien dans la figure de l'homme ne semble capable de rester tout à fait immobile ; ses yeux et ses sourcils et sa bouche bougent tous de manière infime, subtile, comme s'il y avait des fils sous tension par dessous. « C'est le seul endroit où mon père pouvait les cacher à ma mère.

— On va voir. » Rey s'accroupit. « Ne bougez pas. »

Tenir le fusil braqué sur lui tout en repoussant la latte est difficile, mais Rey y parvient ; la planche se soulève dans un nuage de poussière et la lumière tombe sur le brun brillant d'une bouteille de whisky, emmaillotée dans des journaux datant de la présidence de Rutherford B. Hayes, et reposant auprès d'un jeu de cartes italiennes au dos imprimé d'un faucon blanc. En dessous, elle trouve une paire de dés couverts de peinture dorée écaillée.

Rey se relève.

« Mon nom est Ben Solo, dit l'homme. Mais vous le savez déjà, pas vrai ? »

Lentement, Rey laisse la carabine retomber, jusqu'à ce que la pointe d'acier bleue de sa baïonnette repose en équilibre sur le sol. 

« Je suis Rey.

— Rey comment ?

— Juste Rey, dit-elle. J'étais la pupille du révérend Skywalker. »

Et alors Ben Skywalker Organa-Solo, revenu d'entre les morts après ces sept ou huit ou peut-être dix ans, incline la tête et fronce les sourcils. 

« Où est-il ? »

***

Elle lui sert un dîner de pain brun tartiné de beurre et de mélasse, une tranche de fromage dur et quelques pommes Dudley qui traînaient dans un baril. Chewie entre dans la cuisine par la porte de derrière, le pas lourd, fouine avec sa truffe humide autour des chaussures de Ben pendant une minute, et, dans un cliquetis de tous ses membres, imperturbable, il se roule en boule autour de la chaise de Ben et se rendort aussitôt.

Rey se détourne.

« Je suis toujours étonnée que la nouvelle ne vous ait pas atteint. » Elle retire la bouilloire du four à bois pour lui verser une tasse de cidre chaud. « Un journaliste du _New York Tribune_ est même venu ici pour écrire dessus. Il a dit que ce n'était pas souvent qu'une légende vivante meurt. 

— Ce journaliste ne connaissait pas grand chose, alors. Il y a des légendes qui meurent tous les jours, ces temps-ci. » Ben mange avec une solidité voûtée, la détermination et la posture d'un homme affamé ; Rey connaît bien cet air. « Mais ça n'aurait rien fait. Je suis venu depuis le nord de l'Alaska - la seule façon d'avoir des nouvelles là-bas, c'est si un ange du seigneur vient vous les donner personnellement.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez en Alaska ?

— Rien qui importe. »

Rey se verse une tasse de cidre et prend le siège à l'opposé de la table de la cuisine.

Pendant le court moment qu'il lui a fallu pour préparer ce petit repas, elle a également préparé une centaine de réponses possibles à une centaine de questions possibles, dont Ben Skywalker Organa-Solo n'a pas encore posé une seule. Votre oncle est mort un matin pluvieux du mois de mars, s'est-elle préparée à lui dire ; c'était soudain mais sans peine ; je l'ai trouvé dans son fauteuil et au début j'ai cru qu'il s'était endormi ; j'ai demandé au révérend Dameron s'il pouvait dire le sermon, même si Luke a toujours considéré Poe Dameron comme un rebelle effronté, et même si Luke avait de nombreux points de désaccord avec les Congrégationalistes ; je l'ai enterré à la droite de votre mère, pour que votre père demeure à sa gauche, même s'il y avait assez d'espace entre les deux tombes pour que je fasse autrement ; Luke ne m'a jamais laissé verrouiller la porte de derrière le soir, au cas où vous reviendriez enfin à la maison, bien après que la nuit est tombée et que le reste du monde vous a déclaré mort et qu'il n'y a personne d'éveillé pour vous laisser entrer.

« Alors, où vous a-t-il trouvée ? »

Rey lève les yeux. Ben Solo a cessé d'enfourner de la nourriture dans sa bouche et la regarde de quelque part très loin derrière ces yeux jaunes pénétrants.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

— Luke. » Ben trempe sa tartine de pain brun dans le cidre. « Il s'est toujours intéressé de près aux œuvres de charité des orphelinats. Dans lequel vous a-t-il ramassée ? »

Une autre bouffée de colère balaie de rouge les joues de Rey et elle s'agrippe à sa tasse. Elle est en porcelaine bleue peinte ; il y a une tasse assortie qu'elle tient cachée sur l'étagère du haut.

« L'orphelinat de Tuanul, dit-elle. C'est à Boston. Administré par l'Église.

— Quel âge aviez-vous ?

— Treize ans. Luke m'a amenée ici il y a sept ans. »

Il l'évalue. Sa mâchoire est longue et tous ses traits semblent reposer en équilibre sur la gravité centrale de cette bouche douloureuse et sans repos.

« Je vois. »

Rey repose sa tasse. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez exactement par ça ?

— Ce que vous pensez que ça veut dire, je suppose.

— Pour un invité, vous ne vous montrez pas très poli. »

Ben pose sa tasse à son tour.

« Et pour une gouvernante, vous vous montrez très présomptueuse. J'ai été appelé bien des choses, mais me voir désigner comme un invité sous mon propre toit est une nouveauté. »

Elle est préparée à lui envoyer une autre volée d'opinions, mais cette déclaration prend Rey de court. Elle peut entendre les poules crier au loin, dans leur poulailler sur la colline, les moutons qui discutent politique dans leur enclos et le cheval Diomède - Dio - en train de gambader en rond comme à son habitude dans le corral. Par la fenêtre, Rey peut voir la tonnelle sur laquelle elle a récolté sept étés de raisins rouges Catawba pour faire du vin et des gelées, peut voir la glacière dans laquelle elle a traîné sept hivers de blocs taillés dans l'étang pour les envelopper de sciure.

« J'ai peur que vous ne vous trompiez, Mr. Solo. » Elle se lève. « Luke m'a légué la ferme, quand il est mort. C'est dans le testament. »

Le visage de Ben se ferme, comme si la visière d'un casque venait de retomber dessus.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

— Allez au tribunal des successions, et voyez par vous-même, dit Rey. Si cela ne vous convainc pas, je suis amie avec un policier local qui sera ravi de venir ici et d'arbitrer la dispute - Finn a toujours envié leur vie animée aux shérifs de l'ouest. » Elle ponctue sa phrase en serrant le poing. « Je suis sûr que vous balancer quelques gnons ne le dérangerait pas. »

Les larges mains de Ben sont crispées autour de la tasse, mettant en évidence les endroits où ses phalanges sont fendues et gercées, mais il tient fermement sa position. 

« La ferme Skywalker est mienne par droit du sang.

— Elle est mienne de par la loi.

— Mon grand-père a défriché cette terre et bâti cette maison. » Sa voix est tendue, comme retenue par une très courte chaîne. « Ma grand-mère a planté le verger. Ce fourneau sur lequel vous cuisinez était un cadeau pour ma mère que mon père a ramené en chariot depuis New York.

— Oui, je peux voir à quel point tout cela comptait pour vous, vu que vous l'avez abandonné sans revenir pendant dix ans.

— Vous ne savez rien de moi. Je vous conseille de ne pas parler comme si c'était le cas.

— Et je vous informe que je connais mes droits et que je sais que j'ai toute la liberté de vous jeter hors de chez moi dans la nuit si vous insistez pour me provoquer.

— Pour que vous puissiez garder cet endroit pour vous seule, c'est ça ? J'aimerais vous voir y arriver. Avez-vous déjà passé un hiver seule dans cette ferme ? »

Rey aimerait répliquer immédiatement, et fait de son mieux pour réfléchir à ce que devrait être sa réponse, mais elle hésite trop longtemps et lui accorde ainsi sa première victoire. 

Parce qu'elle l'a senti venir, bien sûr : elle l'a pressenti dans l'air qui se rafraîchit et dans les pointes gelées du chaume dans les champs, elle l'a perçu dans les aubes tardives et les crépuscules empressés tandis que l'obscurité brûle ses journées par les deux bouts. Il faut une heure à cheval pour rejoindre la ville à Exegol, même par un clair après-midi d'été, et l'hiver ici derrière les montagnes se vit toujours comme un siège, comme une amère guerre d'usure, si bien que Rey a garni la cave à légumes et fait sécher le bois et déposé sur les tombes ces fleurs qui s'étiolent en sachant que cette fois, elle devra le traverser seule. 

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? demande-t-elle enfin. Est-ce que vous prévoyez de vous proposer comme manœuvre ?

— Je ne travaillerai pas pour le droit de dormir dans mon propre lit et de manger à ma propre table, Miss Rey. »

Et maintenant c'est son tour d'hésiter trop longtemps en assénant sa riposte, et c'est au tour de Rey de marquer un point. Elle regarde de plus près sa veste dépenaillée, ses joues mal rasées et la minceur de son corps sur sa large ossature. Ceci, détermine-t-elle, devrait lui régler son compte.

« Vous n'avez nulle part ailleurs où aller, n'est-ce pas ? »

La cicatrice remue encore une fois, là où elle frôle la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa texture irrégulière le vieillit, d'une certaine façon, mais si la chronologie en patchwork de Rey est à peu près correcte, alors Ben Solo ne peut pas avoir beaucoup plus de trente ans.

« Vous n'êtes pas ce que je m'attendais à trouver », dit-il.

Elle se lève de sa chaise en grande pompe et lui reprend l'assiette et les couverts qu'elle dépose dans l'évier de pierre.

« Eh bien, c'est pas de chance pour vous, pas vrai ? » Elle donne un coup de pied dans l'étuve du fourneau pour en étouffer les braises et se rend compte que ses jupes boueuses se sont relevées suffisamment haut pour exhiber le feston de dentelle rose au genou de sa culotte, mais elle se dit qu'un quasi-ruffian comme lui est insensible au scandale et ne prend pas la peine de se couvrir. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai des tâches qui m'attendent. On pourra discuter de vos possibles conditions de travail plus civilement pendant le souper.

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne vais pas travailler pour garder ma place dans une maison qui m'appartient déjà.

— Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour ça, Mr. Solo. Vous ne resteriez pas dans la maison. Il y a un lit au-dessus de la remise qui sera bien assez bon pour vous, je crois. J'ai justement réparé le toit au mois d'août. »

Elle n'a pas été capable de lui reprendre la tasse, tant il la serrait avec férocité, mais maintenant Ben se lève et tourne les talons et claque la porte de la cuisine en sortant ; depuis le porche Rey peut le voir traverser lourdement les champs, à grandes enjambées violentes et les poings serrés. Il a probablement des poux, pense-t-elle, je devrais le plonger dans un bain carbolique, et puis elle remarque pour la première fois que Ben Solo se déplace avec une claudication pesante, peinée. Elle remarque aussi que Chewie est parti à sa suite en trottinant.

« Traître, dit-elle. Tu vas voir si je te laisse encore manger des restes de mon assiette. »

Elle tire de l'eau à la pompe au dehors mais laisse le baquet plein à côté de l'évier tandis qu'elle va à l'étage. La ferme blanche avec ses volets verts est bâtie, dans l'ensemble, dans le style d'une renaissance grecque, ou du moins c'est ce que Rey en sait, mais son toit suit une structure curieuse tout en pics et en pentes qui rendent difficile de se tenir debout à certains endroits. Il y a une couverture tricotée sur la couchette étroite de sa chambre et sur la commode est un carnet de croquis dont les pages ont été reliées avec de la ficelle d'emballage.

Rey s'assoit au bout de son lit fait avec soin, reste là dix minutes, puis se sèche le visage avec son tablier et redescend pour finir la vaisselle.

***

Elle l'avait entraperçu pour la première fois au travers de la balustrade du second étage de l'orphelinat, en faisant une pause pour se reposer durant son balayage quotidien des escaliers. Elle n'avait vu que le dessus de sa tête, blond comme du sable humide, rayé d'un gris semblable au brouillard de Boston Harbor, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les mains dans son dos et qu'elle voie en plus de ça que la main droite du vieil homme était en bois. Les brindilles de son balai avaient frotté contre le mur et l'homme avait tourné son visage vers elle ; il avait la cravate blanche et le col romain d'un prêtre, sauf que Rey ne l'avait jamais vu parmi les prêtres qui disaient leurs messes quotidiennes. 

La sœur à laquelle il parlait avait fait signe à Rey de descendre vers eux. Sous son habit blanc amidonné sœur Lanai avait une figure ronde et globuleuse comme un poisson, un corps petit et trapu comme un crapaud, mais quand Rey s'était un jour retrouvée dans une bagarre avec un garçon qui faisait deux fois sa taille, sœur Lanai avait couru après le garçon en brandissant un battoir ; elle l'avait pourchassé le long d'Hanover street, jusque devant la Capitole de l'État du Massachusetts, le talochant tout en le talonnant et rugissant des jurons en ce qui pouvait avoir été du Gaëlique Écossais.

« Et qui est-ce là ? » avait demandé le vieil homme avec la fausse main droite ; peut-être qu'il l'avait perdue dans un duel, avait pensé Rey. Peut-être qu'il était officier de cavalerie et qu'il avait combattu les rebelles pendant la Guerre entre les États.

« Cette jeune fille est Remembrance*, avait d'abord répondu sœur Lanai. Remembrance, voici le révérend Luke Skywalker. C'était un vieil ami du père Kenobi, il y a plus longtemps que je ne veux l'admettre.

— Je m'appelle Rey, avait promptement corrigé Rey. Juste Rey.

— Nous l'appelons notre jeune Jeanne d'Arc, dit sœur Lanai en riant. Quand elle fait un choix, elle prend sa décision et l'embrasse à bras le corps. »

L'homme barbu nommé d'après l'un des quatre évangélistes - Luc le médecin, Luc le Grec, celui qui était représenté par le bœuf blanc ailé - avait haussé les sourcils.

« Une présentation de bon augure, dit-il. Et d'où venez vous, Rey, juste Rey ? »

Elle avait accompagné le révérend Luke Skywalker dans son tour de l'orphelinat et du jardin de la cour centrale, lui montrant le lopin où elle faisait pousser ses tournesols, et quand la nouvelle se répandit que Miss Remembrance Nobody était adoptée, le charbonnier Mr. Plutt en eut le fou rire.

« Conneries, avait-il dit. Un homme de cet âge ne veut pas d'une gamine de ton âge, sauf pour prendre soin de lui-même. Il doit probablement se dire qu'il aura bientôt besoin de quelqu'un pour vider son seau à ordures et pour lui donner la becquée. »

Rey avait ramassé un morceau de charbon et l'avait jeté à la grosse tête graisseuse de Plutt. Elle l'avait touché en plein sur le nez.

« Si je vous retrouve en enfer, Mr. Plutt, je m'assurerai de venir vous dire si oui ou non vous aviez raison. »

Maintenant Rey vaque à ses tâches avec une intensité vengeresse, une fois qu'elle est à peu près certaine que Mr. Ben Solo le mort-vivant est parti pour ruminer sa situation actuelle. Quand le soir tombe, c'est-à-dire vers cinq heures et demi, d'après la pendule au mur, Rey fait sa toilette au-dessus de la cuvette et relève ses cheveux et passe une chemise blanche avec une jupe de sergé bleu, comme preuve de son excellente éducation. Elle met un second couvert sur la table mais laisse l'assiette vide ; elle la laisse ainsi après qu'elle a fini de manger et s'est installée à côté du poêle du salon avec un châle qu'elle est en train de tricoter avec un reste de laine jaune. Ses aiguilles s'interrompent quand elle entend des bruits de pas à l'entrée de derrière.

Elle tourne son ouvrage pour commencer une nouvelle rangée, en comptant les mailles à l'envers pour ne pas gâcher le motif. Une paire de brodequins éculés entre dans le salon et s'arrête.

« Miss Rey.

— Chut, dit-elle. Vous allez me faire perdre une maille. »

À son étonnement et à sa curiosité, il reste silencieux. Elle atteint la fin de sa rangée et dépose le tricot sur ses genoux.

« Très bien. » Elle bascule le fauteuil en arrière pour le regarder sous un angle plus nonchalant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La vigueur de sa marche a suffisamment réchauffé Ben pour qu'il ôte son grand manteau. Au-dessous il porte une veste à col droit avec une veste usée jusqu'à la trame, et ses bretelles sont effilochées autour des pinces ; cela confirme également la supposition de Rey quant au fait que le repas de cet après-midi était probablement le premier repas à peu près correct qu'il ait mangé depuis un bon moment. Il porte le manteau roulé en boule contre son cœur, comme pour s'occuper les mains faute de mieux.

« Je n'ai pas commencé les choses entre nous comme je l'aurais dû, dit-il. Cela aurait pu être mieux fait, de ma part. »

Rey laisse le fauteuil à bascule retomber. Elle met de côté son tricot pour ajouter une bûche dans le poêle, réarrange les braises avec le tisonnier, et ce n'est que quand l'a ravivé à sa satisfaction qu'elle se tourne, les mains couvertes de suie posées sur les hanches, pour lui parler.

« Mr. Solo, j'ai passé les dix premières années de ma vie dans un taudis de Manchester. S'il y a jamais eu un temps pour de meilleurs commencements, je l'ai passé depuis longtemps - tout ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si oui ou non vous entendez accepter mon offre.

— Vous ne m'avez pas fait d'offre. Vous avez seulement posé des conditions désagréables. »

Il y a dans le salon une fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts et Rey peut voir son reflet dans le verre noir : l'hiver, se rappelle-t-elle. Le froid et les ténèbres et la montagne et le silence indifférent de la maison.

Elle revient à Ben.

« Alors je vous offre maintenant mon hospitalité, en tant que seule propriétaire légale et reconnue de la ferme Skywalker, dit-elle. En retour je vous invite à vous rendre utile de toute façon dont vous êtes capable - ou non. » C'est une nuit sans vent et les seuls bruits dans la pièce sont les plaintes métalliques du tuyau de poêle. « Alors ? »

Il attend sans la quitter du regard. Elle note que la longue cicatrice change sa trajectoire au niveau de sa mâchoire et poursuit sa course le long de son cou, sous son col, comme ces grandes failles que les scientifiques assurent courir en profondeur sous la terre.

Rey avait découvert les photographies pour la première fois alors qu'elle cherchait une nappe pour Noël, avait extrait les ferrotypes du coffre en bois de rose d'un trousseau et les avait tirés de leurs enveloppes de papier noir craquant. Il y en avait eu d'autres, celle d'un homme plus âgé vêtu d'une veste à franges excentrique et une femme avec ses cheveux coiffés en nattes élaborées, mais c'était le visage du garçon que Rey avait rapproché de la lampe à pétrole pour l'étudier. Dans l'une il avait eu environ dix ans, et dans l'autre il avait l'air d'avoir dix-huit ou vingt ans, ce qui pour Rey, à treize ans, l'avait nimbé de toute l'étendue du spectre des expériences terrestres. Au dos cartonné des images il y avait deux dates différentes dans l'écriture gauche et oblique de Luke, mais le même nom les deux fois, du mot latin _solus_ , comme la musique sans accompagnement et comme sur ces tombes en haut de la colline.

Rey avait remis les deux photographies où elle les avait trouvées et avait refermé le coffre en bois de rose.

Un courant d'air ascendant dans le conduit le fait rugir et résonner. Ben tire un bras de sous sa veste roulée en boule pour offrir sa main à Rey.

« Oui, dit-il. J'accepte. »

Rey s'avance pour sceller leur accord d'une poignée de main, brève, les cals griffus dans la paume de Ben. Il laisse aller le premier, se retire dans les ombres de la maison pour récupérer une lanterne de police là où Rey la range, pendue à un clou près des manteaux et de la carabine. Il l'allume avec une allumette soufrée et il est presque à la porte avant que Rey ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors vous allez me dire où vous avez été, ces dix dernières années ?

— Non, répond-il. Je ne suis parti que sept ans. »

Il quitte la maison et s'en va dans la nuit bleutée. Rey suit sa progression au balancement de la lanterne, derrière la grange et le poulailler et jusqu'à l'étage de la remise, au loin près des arbres, et elle est toujours en train de regarder quand la lanterne s'éteint et que l'obscurité règne derrière la fenêtre.

***

Pendant les deux premières semaines, Rey le voit si peu que sa présence n'est presque prouvée que par la glace brisée qu'elle trouve tous les matins sur le baril d'eau de pluie, où il vient à l'aube se laver les mains et se raser. Le lait des chèvres est trait et mis en bouteille comme par magie ; maïs, avoine, os broyés et coquilles d'oeuf et farine de poisson se transforment d'eux-mêmes en bouillie pour nourrir les poulets ; la ruche est enveloppée de papier goudronné pour la protéger du froid et son entrée est barrée de grillage pour contrer les souris ; elle trouve des notes écrites au charbon d'une main chiche, glissées sous la porte pour l'informer que la grande hache a besoin d'un nouveau manche ou que le portail a besoin d'un nouveau poteau.

Dans l'ensemble, ça ressemble assez à une vie en compagnie de quelque créature fée bienfaisante, sauf que Rey porte en elle la connaissance innée aux Britanniques que les fées ne dispensent pas leurs faveurs gratuitement. Elle s'habitue si bien à le voir sans vraiment le voir, en fait, qu'un soir en levant les yeux dans le verger elle ressent un vif éclair de terreur superstitieuse lui transpercer le cœur quand elle l'aperçoit sous les arbres dans le crépuscule.

Il s'en va vers la montagne et les bois ; vingt minutes plus tard il redescend. Il récupère son souper sous le porche où Rey l'a laissé dans un panier.

Elle se met à scruter son travail, les quelques traces qu'il laisse. Elle examine l'angle selon lequel il a fendu un certain morceau de peuplier avec le merlin - mais le grain du bois de peuplier est aussi lisse que l'eau, il se fend toujours droit fil - et la manière dont il a attelé Dio au chariot. Il a fallu plus d'un an à Rey pour apprendre ces choses, et encore six mois pour les exécuter aussi bien que le révérend Skywalker estimait qu'elles devaient l'être ; elle était allée au lit tous les soirs avec un dos endolori et une humeur renfrognée, profondément blessée, même si elle était toujours revenue à ses différentes humiliations le jour suivant comme un artilleur de Gettysburg se préparant à accueillir une nouvelle bordée.

« Je suis bonne à toutes sortes de choses, avait-elle annoncé un jour, assise devant une production décevante de pancakes grumeleux. Vous vous en fichez. Je pourrais probablement faucher vos boutons sur votre gilet et vous y verriez que du feu. »

Le révérend Skywalker s'était levé de son siège, était allé chercher un livre vierge aux pages reliées de ficelle grossière, et au crayon rouge il avait esquissé deux plantes ; sa fausse main droite maintenant le carnet tandis qu'il dessinait. Rey l'avait regardé faire.

« C'est de la vigne de Judée, avait-il dit. On l'utilise pour faire de la teinture, mais on ne peut pas la manger. Et ceci, c'est une noix noire, qu'on peut manger. Il faut écaler la peau verte avant d'arriver à la partie qui nous intéresse - tu penses que tu pourrais les trouver ? Elles te seraient un peu plus utiles que des boutons volés, j'imagine. »

Rey avait soufflé, calé le carnet sous son bras et était revenue le même après-midi, les poches de sa robe bourrées de noix, les manches tachetées de vigne de Judée. Elle avait tendu une page couverte de nouveaux dessins. 

« Comment s'appelle cette fleur ? avait-elle demandé. Et cet arbre, c'est quoi ? »

Rey marche le long des massifs d'églantiers et de lavande pour voir que Ben les a déjà paillés pour l'hiver. Il y a une nouvelle mangeoire installée dans l'enclos des moutons, préparée en avance pour les agneaux du printemps, et les palis de la clôture sont tous cloués à précisément vingt-trois centimètres d'écart ; Rey apporte une toise pour s'en assurer. Chewie n'aboie jamais après lui ni ne tente de manger ses chaussures.

Mais il est né ici, se dit-elle. Il a été élevé ici. Naturellement, il aurait l'avantage.

Elle le voit partir dans les collines encore un autre soir, et un autre, et un autre ; la cinquième fois, Rey passe une vieille veste en peau de bison pour le suivre.

L'herbe haute dans le verger dissimule un certain nombre de pommes tombées, pourries, et ses pieds en font de la bouillie. Il y a un chemin de terre à travers les bois qui mène à un gros rocher de granit avant de se diviser. L'une des branches descend jusqu'à l'étang, où Rey pêche la truite et coupe sa glace ; l'autre monte jusqu'à la clairière, qui se trouve juste assez en hauteur au-dessus des arbres pour offrir une vue qui descend sur toute la vallée et par-dessus les toits de la ville. À l'extrémité sud de la clairière se trouve un petit groupe de cinq tombes, entouré d'une clôture de rail fendue.

Rey grimpe au travers du coucher de soleil qui s'installe rapidement et trouve Ben debout à cet endroit. Les fleurs qu'elle a déposées, maintenant sèches, n'ont pas été retirées.

Elle entre dans la clairière mais ne va pas plus loin. Ben garde la tête baissée, les pieds légèrement écartés et les mains fourrées dans ses poches, l'allure générale d'un homme qui a choisi de faire de son destin une affaire de volonté. C'est la posture dans laquelle Rey l'a imaginé le plus souvent, cette figure fantasmatique aux yeux sombres des ferrotypes dont elle pouvait étirer ou comprimer les dimensions selon son humeur d'enfant, comme le personnage d'un roman à quatre sous. Il a existé dans une sorte d'espace mythique, durant ces sept dernières années, autonome et inaccessible aux expériences ordinaires de la souffrance et de la peine et du regret, et curieusement, Rey a fini par oublier qu'il est un orphelin, lui aussi.

« Est-ce que Luke vous a jamais dit pourquoi je suis parti ? »

Elle tressaille. Il n'a pas changé de position et il semble qu'il a posé cette question à la montagne qui s'élève derrière la clairière. Sur la carte, les crêtes courent tout droit vers le nord, et deviennent les montagnes Vertes quelque part dans le Vermont, même si géologiquement elles font toutes partie des Appalaches, nées avant l'histoire de collisions titanesques entre les continents.

« Non, répond Rey. Jamais.

— J'ai élaboré toute une litanie de raisons pour moi-même, dit Ben, mais essentiellement, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas être enterré à moins d'un demi-kilomètre de l'endroit où je suis né. »

Rey se tourne vers la vue sur la vallée. En se retirant, la lumière du soleil s'est arrêtée brièvement sur les sommets environnants, comme pour s'y reposer. « Le demi-kilomètre fait une différence considérable, remarquez. Par temps clair on peut probablement voir sur quatre-vingt kilomètres.

— Oui. » Ben regarde par-dessus son épaule, sans toutefois se tourner suffisamment pour que Rey puisse étudier son visage. « C'est pour ça que mon grand-père a choisi cet endroit.

— Vous ne l'auriez pas choisi pour vous même ?

— Je n'aurais certainement pas fait ce choix en pensant que cela devrait dicter ce qu'un garçon né plusieurs décennies plus tard pouvait ou non faire de sa vie. » La lumière horizontale du soleil frappe ses yeux ; il se tourne à nouveau vers les tombes. « Et puis un jour je me suis trouvé à un millier de kilomètres au loin et je me suis rendu compte que c'était toujours la même vie, où que j'aille. Je me suis dit que je pouvais aussi bien être un misérable idiot ici. »

Rey a froid aux doigts. Elle les remonte dans les manches épaisses de sa veste en bison. « Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas rentré plus tôt ? »

Ben retire une main de ses poches, se met à genoux - sa jambe infirme lui cause quelque souci - et essuie les lettres du nom de son père : Han comme Johannes, qui repose au côté de Leia, comme la première épouse d'Israël, qui repose au côté de Padmé, comme la fleur de lotus, piédestal d'une déesse des Indes de l'est, qui repose au côté d'Anakin Skywalker.

« Ce n'était jamais sur mon chemin. » Ben marque une pause. « Et c'était un long voyage. Je ne pouvais me permettre de le faire qu'une fois.

— Une fois aurait suffi, dit Rey. Luke vous aurait demandé de rester.

— Je sais. » Ben pose le regard sur les vernones au pied de la pierre tombale de sa mère, toujours éclatantes en dépit des taches brunes apparues sur les feuilles et les fleurs violettes. « Je ne vous ai pas remerciée pour avoir apporté ces fleurs. C'étaient ses préférées. »

Il ne se relève pas, garde les doigts posés sur la pierre d'un gris moucheté. Rey descend jusqu'à la ferme aux fenêtres illuminées ; quand il vient chercher son souper sous le porche, elle est en train de l'attendre.

« Je vous ai seulement dit de dormir dans la remise, dit Rey. Je ne vous ai jamais dit d'y prendre tous vos repas. »

Ben hésite, un pied sur le perron et l'autre dans l'allée qui mène au portail, mais quand elle s'écarte il passe devant elle et entre dans la maison. Elle rompt le pain qu'elle a fait et lui en donne la moitié ; il le mange en silence, et Rey pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas lui demander pourquoi il pleure. 

Peut-être que ça ne changerait rien non plus pour lui.

***

Il y a plusieurs brèves tempêtes vers la fin octobre, porteuses de flocons humides de la taille de pièces de trois cents qui fondent dans l'heure, mais la première vraie neige tombe durant la seconde semaine de novembre, le jour de la fête de St Martin de Tours. Il y en a quinze centimètres sur le toit, sous le fenêtre de la chambre de Rey, mais davantage contre la maison et la grange, en congères aussi lisses que le plastron des tourterelles ; elle trouve Ben en train d'essayer de briser la glace du baril d'eau de pluie avec un hoyau qu'elle garde pour écorcer les arbres.

« Il y a de l'eau en train de chauffer sur le feu. » Elle a ouvert la fenêtre de la cuisine pour lui parler, ce qui a fait dégringoler de la neige, légère comme de la farine, de la croisée sur la tête baissée de Ben. « À moins que ce ne soit vraiment censé être un rituel de mortification de la chair auquel vous devez vous livrer tous les matins. Je ne comprend toujours pas ce qui est généralement attendu de vous autres Luthériens.

— Luke était le Luthérien. » Ben secoue la neige de ses cheveux. « Mon père était agnostique.

— Le joueur aux dés dorés ? Quelle surprise. » Elle rentre la tête mais laisse la vitre relevée sur peut-être un pouce ; elle crie pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. « Je n'arrêtais pas de dire à Luke qu'il devrait réfléchir à installer la plomberie intérieure, mais il ne voulait pas écouter.

— Bien sûr que non, crie Ben en réponse. C'est pour les gens de la ville.

— Quoi ? Écouter ?

— Ce ne sont pas des manières, être impertinente envers vos aînés, Miss Rey.

— Je ne fais que vous exposer les faits, Mr. Solo. On fait ces pompes, maintenant, qui peuvent tirer l'eau tout droit de votre puits. J'ai lu là-dessus dans _L'Ingénieur Américain._ »

Il apparaît à la porte et tape ses chaussures contre le perron. Ses oreilles et son nez sont rosis par le froid.

« Mais alors vous auriez besoin d'électricité pour la pompe. » Il reste immobile tandis que Chewie fouille dans les poches de son manteau, à la recherche des couennes de bacon qu'il y cache. « Si vous allez jusque là, vous pourriez aussi bien faire installer le téléphone tant que vous y êtes. »

Rey essaie de se l'imaginer. Elle garderait une table dans le parloir spécialement pour son téléphone, décide-t-elle, un avec des garnitures en laiton et une manivelle et une peinture couleur crème, et quand elle voudrait parler à n'importe qui dans tout le pays elle pourrait simplement appeler l'opératrice du central qui saurait quoi faire ; si quelqu'un voulait lui parler, il ferait la même chose, et puis son téléphone sonnerait pour qu'elle puisse accourir pour y répondre.

Elle retourne aux pancakes qu'elle est en train de faire sur un gril en pierre. 

« Peut-être que je le ferai. » Rey retourne tous les pancakes. La pâte grésille. « Un téléphone pourrait être amusant.

— Les télégrammes sont déjà bien assez pénibles.

— Je ne saurais le dire. Je n'en ai jamais reçu. »

Il verse l'eau chaude dans un bol en céramique avec un champignon de vapeur et sort son couteau au manche d'ormeau rouge de son étui. L'acier chante à plusieurs reprises contre le bord du bol quand il l'aiguise.

« Les bureaux du télégraphe vous facturent plus de vingt cents le mot. » Il met le couteau de côté pour retrousser ses manches. « Personne n'a rien à dire qui puisse possiblement valoir autant.

— Le Territoire du Nevada a télégraphié son entière constitution à Washington quelques jours avant l'élection de 1864. Il fallait que ce soit un état pour que Mr. Lincoln puisse obtenir leurs votes au collège électoral - quelque chose comme ça vaudrait bien la dépense, non ?

— Et six mois plus tard, Lincoln était mort, dit Ben. Au bout du compte ça ne leur aura servi à rien. » 

Rey retourne à son gril avec irritation. 

« Tout de même. » Elle soulève les bords avec une spatule. « J'aime le principe.

— Hm. »

Rey transfère les pancakes sur une assiette. Les seules curiosités modernes que Luke a vraiment beaucoup apprécié, dans son souvenir, étaient le gramophone et ces guimauves toutes nouvelles faites de gélatine instantanée ; le gramophone à cylindre de cire leur avait duré trois ans, avant de se casser, et tout l'intérêt des guimauves, du point de vue studieux de Luke, était d'en mettre dans le chocolat chaud qu'ils buvaient dans leurs tasses de porcelaine bleue assorties et de les regarder se dissoudre comme la manne dans le désert.

Ben n'en dit pas plus, mais Rey jette plusieurs regards à son dos tandis qu'il se penche au-dessus du bol pour passer le couteau le long de ses joues savonnées. Il a pris un miroir dans sa poche et l'a calé, ouvert, sur une étagère à hauteur d'œil ; c'est l'un de ces petits miroirs de poche, avec une réclame pour un médicament patenté au dos, et Rey plisse les yeux pour lire les mots _Activateur de Bile Supérieur du Dr. Hux_ en lettres rouges. Quand il a terminé Ben ramène l'eau à son visage entre ses mains en coupe, passe les doigts entre les racines de ses cheveux comme un peigne. Il mange plusieurs pancakes avec une courtoisie plutôt superficielle avant de repartir dans le froid de son habituel pas soutenu et tenace, et avant midi toute la douceur colombine de la neige a été marquée de ses empreintes inégales.

Le jour suivant il chevauche jusqu'à Exegol avec Dio et le traîneau pour une liste de provisions que Rey a requises - semoule de maïs, vinaigre, rouleaux de calicot, kérosène, berlingots - et à son retour, tard dans la soirée, il présente à Rey une petite carte jaune. Elle a été envoyée par la Compagnie Américaine de Téléphone et de Télégraphe entre les bureaux de Williamstown et d'Exegol, même si d'après l'estimation de Rey, Williamstown est encore huit kilomètres plus loin.

MISS REY - STOP, lit-elle. ESPÈRE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN - STOP. PAS DE BERLINGOTS ALORS ACHETÉ CARAMELS - STOP. SIGNÉ BEN

Rey lève les yeux de son télégramme ; Ben compte le restant de la monnaie qu'elle lui a donnée ce matin et lui tend un dollar et quinze cents.

« J'allais le faire signer "Très sincèrement vôtre", dit-il en déposant les pièces dans sa main, mais ça vous aurait coûté encore cinq cents de plus.

— Oh. » Elle reste là, monnaie dans une main et télégramme dans l'autre. « C'est très bien. Mr. Shakespeare a dit que la brièveté est l'âme de l'esprit. »

Ben déballe un caramel et le fait craquer entre ses dents. « Et la prolixité, les branches et l'éclat extérieur. »

Il s'en va décharger le traîneau - il a probablement étudié à l'université, suppose Rey ; il a probablement dormi dans des hôtels avec plomberie intérieure et des robinets pour le chaud et pour le froid - et elle glisse le télégramme dans la ceinture de son tablier.

***

Une autre tempête descend des montagnes tard dans l'après-midi du jeudi. La neige est aussi fine et légère que le sable, cette fois, mais elle tombe en rafales cinglantes que le vent porte presque à l'horizontale. Le thermomètre en buis sous le porche l'informe qu'il fait moins trois degrés au dehors, presque trois degrés de moins que la veille à la même heure.

Elle enroule un châle quatre fois autour de sa tête pour parcourir les trente mètres qui séparent la ferme de la remise ; Ben a pelleté quelques charbons ardents dans un bidon en métal et tient ses chaussettes humides au-dessus de la chaleur pour les sécher.

« Venez dans la maison, dit-elle. Si vous gelez ici je n'aurais nulle part où mettre votre corps en attendant le dégel. »

Ben danse d'un pied sur l'autre, comme un grand héron bleu, en enfilant ses chaussettes. « Loin de moi l'idée de refuser une invitation si courtoise.»

Il prend avec lui plusieurs pièces de harnachement en cuir qui ont besoin d'un bon nettoyage. Il reste en dehors du chemin de Rey tandis qu'elle prépare leur souper, mais il prépare un feu dans le poêle du salon avant qu'elle vienne avec son carnet de croquis. Il a pris un fin volume de tragédie grecque sur l'étagère - l' _Hélène_ d'Euripide, dit la couverture - et lui tourne pratiquement le dos pendant qu'il lit ; cela dévoile un triangle de peau pâle sur sa nuque, où se trouvent plusieurs grains de beauté similaires à ceux de son visage. Rey remonte les genoux dans son fauteuil et prend son crayon.

Elle dessine des oiseaux. Il y a une ribambelle de mésanges autour de laquelle elle s'arrange pour disposer plusieurs cardinaux et juncos, et elle place une sittelle en bordure de la feuille pour lui donner l'air de sauter en bas de la page. Elle essaie de faire contenir un pic flamboyant mais se rend compte qu'elle n'a que la place de dessiner la tête de l'oiseau, avec son bec aiguisé et brillant. Elle n'arrête pas de faire pivoter le carnet pour que la graisse de ses paumes ne viennent pas brouiller les lignes. Ils ont tous été de simples oiseaux pour elle, il fut un temps, petits ou gros, mais quand Luke lui avait appris leurs noms elle les avait écrits dans la couverture de son carnet et leur avait imaginé des personnalités : bruant familier, bruant fauve, chardonneret, merlebleu, piranga écarlate, oiseau moqueur, paruline orangée, tohi, engoulevent.

Une latte craque. Rey lève les yeux pour découvrir Ben près de son épaule, en train d'étudier les dessins sous ses mains. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

« Vous avez appris ça toute seule ? »

Rey finit d'ombrer une plume avant de répondre. Il y a un orme à côté de la maison, et elle écoute ses branches se balancer et se soulever comme le ressac.

« En grande part, dit-elle. Il y avait une sœur à l'orphelinat de Tuanul - elle s'est rendu compte que je détestais parler quand j'étais en colère, alors elle me donnait quelques feuilles de journaux et me disait que je ne pourrais arrêter de dessiner que quand j'aurais rempli tous les vides. »

Elle n'avait pas dessiné de vraies images au début, pas à proprement parler. C'était de grands griffonnages indéchiffrables; des lignes qui se recroisaient un millier de fois, gravées profondément dans le papier par la mine fendue du crayon et par l'efficacité frénétique de sa rage. À chaque fois que Rey avait essayé de suivre le contour depuis le début elle s'était perdue, quelque part au milieu ; elle avait roulé chaque feuille en boule serrée pour les brûler dans le fourneau, et puis un jour elle avait plutôt posé son crayon au centre de la feuille et tracé un seul chemin qui tournait en rond vers l'extérieur jusqu'à ce que ses lignes aient débordé des limites de la page. 

« Quel joli dessin », avait dit sœur Lanai, quand elle était venue inspecter l'œuvre finie. « Tu t'es construit un labyrinthe.

— Non », avait dit Rey, qui avait lu un livre de mythologie de la bibliothèque de Boston. « Un labyrinthe c'est là où on enferme les monstres.

— Un labyrinthe n'est pas toujours censé être un dédale. Parfois c'est un exercice de méditation - il offre un seul chemin, et on le parcourt dans les deux sens. » Sœur Lanai avait suivi la ligne d'un doigt épais. « Il y en a un très beau sur le sol de la cathédrale de Chartres, si ma mémoire ne me joue pas de tours. »

Rey avait gardé le dessin pendant une journée, l'étudiant sous les couvertures après l'extinction des feux, et le matin suivant elle l'avait laissé tomber dans le port depuis le quai. Son dessin suivant avait été celui d'un arbre aux branches nues et tortueuses.

Ben tend la main par-dessus l'épaule de Rey pour prendre le carnet par le coin supérieur.

« Je peux regarder ? »

Rey soulève le livre pour le lui donner et regarde ses yeux quand il le feuillette. Une fois ou deux il s'arrête sur une page.

« C'est l'école de Takodana. » Il pointe du doigt. L'image en question est une école rouge à côté d'un bois de bouleaux. « Quand est-ce qu'ils ont mis une nouvelle girouette ?

— L'année dernière, dit Rey. Un orage a emporté l'ancienne - c'était la même tempête qui a fait tomber tous les érables que j'utilisais pour faire du sucre.

— Il y en a de meilleurs sur les terres de Troipéo. Il vous laissera y accéder librement si vous le lui demandez.

— Qui ? »

Ben revient dix pages en arrière et tourne le carnet pour lui montrer un portrait en buste, celui d'un petit homme âgé aux épaules étroites supportant une tête protubérante, avec un pince-nez qui lui donne un air de souffrir d'indigestion polie. L'homme avait posé derrière son bureau pour ce dessin, en échange de deux dollars d'honoraires que Rey n'avait pas pu lui payer, et il s'était tellement agité dans son inquiétude de poser correctement que Rey l'avait menacé de le tenir en place à l'aide de serre-joints. Il l'avait laissée conserver le dessin.

« Lui.

— Mr. Olivier ? demande Rey. C'est le notaire de la ville.

— Philip Pericles Paternoster Olivier, énonce Ben. Troipéo - c'est mon père qui a trouvé ce surnom. S'il n'y répond plus, ça signifie qu'il a enfin acquis un peu de dignité. » Il tourne une autre page couverte de croquis de fleurs, sanguinaire et souci des marais et laurier des montagnes en fleur. « Je vois que Luke a fait de vous une herboriste.

— Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas appris beaucoup plus que la préparation de certaines teintures.

— C'est plus que je n'ai jamais appris. »

Il pose un coude sur le dossier du fauteuil pour parcourir le reste du carnet plus facilement, les lèvres légèrement retroussées dans sa contemplation. Il y a de nombreux dessins de Chewie, plusieurs de Dio, ou du moins de sa tête, deux ou trois des poulets et des moutons; il y en a un de Finn, en habit du dimanche, dans une pose dont Rey avait dit qu'elle le ferait ressembler au marshal adjoint Bass Reeves ; il y en a un de la main droite en bois de Luke, qu'il avait à l'occasion laissé pendre par ses lanières de cuir au porte-manteau, ou parfois dans le porte-parapluie ; il n'y en a aucun de Luke lui-même. Rey en avait commencé une bonne cinquantaine, mais les avait tous effacés ou avait arraché la page parce que les yeux ou la bouche ou les traits du visage ne collaient pas.

« J'aimerais bien que tu me laisses les voir quand même », avait dit Luke une fois, en se levant de sous l'orme où Rey l'avait fait poser. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être si fière. Chaque dessin t'enseigne quelque chose. »

Rey avait vite plaqué le carnet contre sa poitrine quand il était venu y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Pas cette fois », avait-elle dit, cette fois et toutes les fois suivantes. « Le prochain sera meilleur. »

Ben atteint la fin du carnet de croquis, avec sa liste d'oiseaux, fauvette et tohi et engoulevent. Il le lui rend.

« Il y a des sabots de la Vierge roses qui poussent dans les bois derrière la clairière, en juin, dit-il. Vous ne les avez pas encore dessinés, pas vrai ?

— Non. » Elle garde le carnet fermé. « J'irai les chercher. »

Il retourne à Euripide ; Rey retourne à ses dessins. La tempête poursuit son chemin vers le nord-est et le mercure dans son thermomètre indique maintenant moins dix degrés, aussi elle lui fait passer des draps propres et une couverture du coffre à linge mais se reprend avant de tenter de le diriger en haut des escaliers vers la chambre du coin. Ils se séparent sur le palier et Rey reste éveillée dans son lit un long moment, à écouter les sifflements et les soupirs du vent comme il recherche les fissures dans les murs.

***

Après cela vient un redoux qui dure plusieurs jours, et la neige fond en une croûte dure sur l'herbe et colle comme du flocage aux arbres qui portent toujours leurs dernières feuilles jaunes. Ben se retire à nouveau dans la remise, mais pas avant que Rey l'ait poursuivi avec le mètre-ruban de son panier de couture et l'ait pris au collet.

« Il faut que je mesure votre tour de cou - maintenant écartez les bras. » Il s'exécute ; Rey note son envergure sur un bout de papier, un mètre quatre-vingt-dix entre le bout des doigts de ses mains tendues. « Vous ne pouvez pas passer tout l'hiver dans cette même vieille chemise et ce manteau. On peut vous avoir toute une garde-robe pour cinq dollars dans le catalogue Sears-Roebuck.

— Ne vous donnez pas tout ce mal. » Il garde la tête droite pendant que Rey passe le ruban autour de sa taille. « Un homme m'a dit un jour que je pouvais me tenir au chaud dans un blizzard de prairie juste avec l'énergie que je gaspillais dans toutes les discussions que j'étais de toute façon voué à perdre contre lui.

— Quel homme était-ce ?

— C'était un marchand de chevaux du Nebraska, dit Ben. On a essayé d'être associés, pendant un temps.

— Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Mal. » Il lève légèrement les bras pour elle ; elle est suffisamment proche pour que sa jupe lui effleure les genoux. « Snoke n'appréciait pas vraiment de répondre à toute autre autorité que la sienne. »

Rey maintient le mètre-ruban en place en le plaquant avec le pouce. « Où est-il maintenant ? »

Suit un temps de pause, aussi bref qu'il est possible, aussi profond que l'intervalle entre deux notes au début d'une chanson.

« Mort, dit Ben. Il est mort depuis deux ans maintenant. »

Rey passe derrière lui pour mesurer la hauteur de son dos, du coccyx jusqu'en haut de ses omoplates, ce qui n'est pas nécessaire, mais c'est le seul moyen de lui accorder un peu d'intimité qu'elle a dans l'instant.

« Eh bien. » Elle garde les doigts pincés pour éviter de le toucher plus que nécessaire. « Il y a au moins une autre autorité à laquelle il a dû répondre, à la fin. 

— Oui. »

Elle l'interroge quant à sa couleur préférée - Ben clame n'en avoir aucune - et requiert sa taille de chapeau - Ben évoque son droit à ne pas divulguer cette information, d'après le cinquième Amendement - mais elle est capable de lui extorquer le fait qu'il accepterait bien une nouvelle paire de bottes s'il en avait les moyens. Rey a de l'argent mis de côté après avoir vendu ses porcelets au printemps précédent et déclare qu'elle appréciera de jouer le rôle du panier-percé. Elle avait prévu à l'origine d'épargner cet argent pour acheter un cadeau pour Luke, une machine à écrire Sholes and Glidden pour taper tous ces manuscrits qu'il n'a jamais terminés, mais elle ne voit aucun intérêt à le dire à Ben. Au dernier moment elle se décide à ajouter une cape d'opéra noire à sa commande, juste pour l'embêter.

Il fait doux pendant encore trois jours, assez pour que des flaques de neige fondue se forment dans la cour, et un matin Rey est réveillée par un cri pandémoniaque.

Le temps que son esprit se détache complètement du rêve dans lequel il pouvait bien être, elle est déjà sortie du lit et a enfilé ses bottes, et elle comprend ce que ces cris grinçants veulent dire ; quelque chose est entré dans le poulailler.

La grande carabine ne lui sera probablement d'aucune aide, dans ce petit espace étroit et contre quelque chose qui a sans nul doute une meilleure vision et de meilleurs réflexes qu'elle, aussi Rey se glisse sous le lit pour récupérer une boîte qui contient un revolver à six coups avec un barillet basculant - les portes de chargement sont mieux, lui avait dit Luke, pour vous faire penser un peu plus à chaque balle - et elle dévale l'escalier en chemise de nuit.

Il n'y a pas de lune et Rey franchit la distance largement par intuition, en ne trébuchant qu'une seule fois. Ses poules sont des Rhode Island rouges, sauf une, une Plymouth Rock qui collectionne les galets colorés, et elles possèdent toutes le tempérament hystérique, fébrile de ces femmes dans les romans anglais qui se plaignent sans arrêt de leurs nerfs. Quelque chose a déchiré la clôture du poulailler et s'il vous plaît, pense Rey, s'il vous plaît, au moins que ça ne soit pas un ours, et s'il vous plaît laissez-moi y arriver avant Chewie, parce que ce bâtard va essayer de jouer les héros sans tenir compte de son grand âge.

Les poules font un raffut si abominable dans leur peur et leur indignation que le boucan emplit douloureusement la tête de Rey. Elle lève le revolver et tire son premier coup dans les airs ; une grondement résonne dans le poulailler.

« Dehors, tonne-t-elle. Sortez. Ouste. »

Elle ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied, entre au milieu des plumes éparses et des poules qui s'agitent en tous sens. Une ombre se détache des autres d'un bond immense ; elle tire deux fois de plus. Le flash du canon de l'arme l'aveugle, les deux fois, les détonations comme des claquements de fouet, mais sa vision s'éclaircit juste à temps pour voir les longues pattes et la queue courte d'un lynx se précipiter à travers la clôture abîmée et filer à travers champs.

Les poules lui jettent toutes un regard mécontent.

« Vous avez besoin d'apprendre deux ou trois choses sur comment garder la tête froide en cas de crise, les filles. » Rey abaisse le revolver. « L'un des élèves de Mr. Darwin pense que vous descendez en droite ligne des dinosaures - essayez d'agir comme telles, une fois de temps en temps. »

Elle est debout dans le noir, le souffle court. Son cœur rue si violemment qu'il secoue sa poitrine et ses mains et son crâne, et les pulsations remontent dans sa bouche quand il y a une légère toux dans le coin opposé du poulailler. Sept ans de la discipline stricte de Luke autour des armes à feu, c'est plus ou moins tout ce qui empêche Rey de faire feu une quatrième fois, et puis la lumière des étoiles dessine Ben, debout avec la grande hache dans une main. L'autre main est plaquée contre son flanc.

« Ben ? » Rey n'a pas encore complètement récupéré son souffle. « Vous allez bien ?

— Oui, Miss Rey », sa voix est rauque, mais son ton est doux, « mais vous m'avez tiré dessus. »

Rey se fige. Il y a un tintement dans ses oreilles et elle porte une vieille chemise de nuit en guingan vert. 

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il s'appuie lourdement sur elle quand ils titubent ensemble dans la maison ; elle ne veut pas tenter la chance avec les escaliers et le dépose donc sur un divan dans le salon avant d'apporter la lampe allumée. Sa balle l'a seulement blessé, de ce que Rey peut voir à travers sa veste, mais du sang continue de s'élever entre ses doigts même si elle presse sur la plaie. Elle tourne en rond dans la cuisine comme une oie mécontente, use de tout son vocabulaire injurieux à plusieurs reprises, et Ben la regarde par dessous des paupières lourdes. Il y a des plumes dans ses cheveux.

« Si ça peut vous consoler », dit-il, en ne mangeant qu'en partie ses mots, « il est rare qu'une blessure abdominale comme celle-ci soit rapidement fatale.

— Ça ne me console pas du tout. » Elle débouche la vieille bouteille de whisky de sous le plancher, celle que son père cachait à côté des cartes à jouer et des dés dorés. « Vous saignez sur mon mobilier.

— C'est mon mobilier », il prend une inspiration gutturale, « et je saignerai dessus comme il me plaît. »

Il tressaute quand Rey verse le whisky sur la plaie, mais maintient docilement sa chemise relevée le temps qu'elle ouvre une sacoche à pharmacie pour y prendre les bandes de coton roulées et une bouteille brune de chlorure d'argent antiseptique. Elle presse le coton en boule jusqu'à ce que le saignement ralentisse ; il s'assoit péniblement et Rey s'agenouille entre ses jambes pour enrouler les longues bandes autour de sa taille, en tendant les bras autour de lui pour faire passer rapidement le rouleau entre ses doigts. Sa voix est quelque peu étouffée, sa bouche coincée contre l'épaule de Ben dans cette position.

« Je n'arrive pas à me figurer ce que vous pensiez faire là-dedans, dit-elle.

— Protéger votre volaille. » Il recule sous ses doigts comme un cheval nerveux. « Je ne pouvais pas savoir que vous feriez irruption comme une _pistolera_ d'El Paso.

— Ah, alors c'est votre mobilier mais ma volaille, c'est ça ? Joli sophisme, et je m'y connais. Je suis sûre que vous l'appliquerez aussi la prochaine fois que l'enclos des moutons aura besoin d'être nettoyé.

— Je n'ai pas de différend avec les moutons. Je m'assure juste d'avoir aussi peu de rapport avec les poules que possible. » Sa respiration est régulière mais assez superficielle. « J'ai connu des coqs qui seraient montés au ciel pour combattre Dieu, si seulement ils avaient été capables de voler plus haut. »

Elle rit, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et toujours affaiblie par la peur, dans ses membres et son ventre et son cœur. Elle a son sang sur les mains et sur sa chemise de nuit, et entre ses bras elle peut sentir son grand corps chaud commencer à trembler. Elle recule ; il a les yeux fermés.

« J'irai chercher le docteur Holdo dans la matinée, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas vous laisser seul pour l'instant. »

Ben retombe contre le divan. « Je ne connais pas de docteur Holdo. Qui est-il ?

— Elle, dit Rey.

— Elle », répète-t-il, et il rouvre les yeux ; il s'y trouve quelque chose d'étrange, vulnérable et surpris par sa propre vulnérabilité. « Tout va bien, Rey. J'ai survécu à pire. »

Rey est en train de fouiller dans la sacoche à la recherche de quelque chose pour soulager la douleur, mais elle s'arrête. La cicatrice de Ben ressort contre la pâleur de son visage, rêche et d'un rouge vif ; elle tend la main pour retirer les plumes de ses cheveux.

« Est-ce encore une de vos piteuses tentatives de consolation ?

— Possiblement.

— Vous pouvez oublier ça, alors - et arrêtez de parler, tant que vous y êtes, s'il vous plaît.

— Oui, Miss Rey. »

Rey doit le faire se relever encore une fois, pour mettre un drap propre sous lui et une couverture par dessus. Quand il tombe enfin dans un sommeil fragile, exsangue, elle va se laver les mains, retirer sa chemise de nuit ruinée et se changer, mais elle revient s'asseoir avec lui et reste ainsi jusqu'au lever du jour

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * souvenir


	2. Chapter 2

***

Le grief principal de la ville envers le docteur Amilyn Holdo n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle est une femme, de manière générale, et tout à voir avec la façon dont elle n'a jamais fait aucun effort pour dissimuler ou excuser ce fait. Une authentique dame-docteur devrait porter des pantalons et des lunettes et garder les cheveux coupés courts au-dessus des oreilles, parcourir les routes de montagne étroites d'Exegol sur une bicyclette branlante et fumer du tabac de Tatooine dans une pipe, ou au moins des cigarettes roulées ; de son côté le docteur Holdo se déplace à pied, la plupart du temps, porte une veste croisée grise, avec des manches gigot et des boutons de cuivre qui lui ont valu le surnom de l'Amiral, et autour de la colonne gracile de son cou elle enroule généralement une longue écharpe flottante teinte en rose tyrien, qui la rend visible à un demi-kilomètre. Elle apparaît à la porte avec des papillotes de papier dans les cheveux après que Rey a passé peut-être cinq minutes dans sa cour, à lancer des boules de neige et des cailloux contre sa fenêtre à l'étage.

« J'ai un homme blessé par balle chez moi », dit Rey. Elle a chevauché Dio si durement que ses pieds sont gourds à force d'être restée en suspension au-dessus de la selle. « Il faut que vous veniez le soigner, s'il vous plaît. »

Le docteur Holdo défait une papillote de ses cheveux. Elle porte une robe de chambre en flanelle, avec un revolver dans une poche. « Qui lui a tiré dessus ?

— Moi. » Les joues de Rey s'empourpreraient sûrement, si l'air vif du matin ne les avait pas comme lacérées ; elle ne les sent guère plus que ses pieds. « C'est mon aide. Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement..

— Il y plein de gens qui tirent sur un homme sans aucune intention valable, Miss Rey. Vous n'êtes pas seule. » Elle passe une main dans les cheveux pour retirer les papillotes restantes et va chercher son écharpe rose. « Dans quelle condition était-il quand vous l'avez laissé ? »

Le docteur Holdo défait son écharpe une fois que Rey l'a conduite par-delà les marches de l'entrée principale de la ferme, jusque dans le salon. Elle reste debout et l'enroule autour de sa main,dans le sens contraire aux aiguilles d'une montre, tout en étudiant Ben étendu sur le divan.

« C'est le neveu de Luke Skywalker, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rey approche un siège en rotin. « Oui.

— Depuis combien de temps l'avez vous-ici ?

— Un peu plus d'un mois. »

Le docteur Holdo pose son sac de médecin sur la chaise offerte pour se laver les mains dans l'eau que Rey a tirée pour elle. « Mr. Mitaka, à l'épicerie générale, racontait que Ben Solo était venu lui acheter un sac de cinquante caramels. Je crois que tout le monde a pensé que c'était une blague.

— C'en était une », dit Ben sans ouvrir les yeux. « Dopheld Mitaka ne sait pas compter jusque là. »

Le docteur Holdo lui jette un regard amusé mais s'avance pour défaire ses bandages. Après cela, elle ne parle que pour dire à Ben de se tourner dans un sens ou dans l'autre, de prendre de grandes inspirations ou de souffler pendant qu'elle plaque un stéthoscope dans son dos. Rey attend, les bras croisés, se tenant les coudes ; la blessure est nettoyée à nouveau et le docteur Holdo la panse avec de la gaze stérilisée à la vapeur. Ensemble elles manœuvrent pour faire monter les escaliers à Ben - c'est partiellement moins fastidieux que de faire prendre le même chemin à une armoire - et pour l'amener dans la plus grande des trois chambres, dont Rey possède la clé, pendue au même anneau que toutes les autres clés de la maison. À l'intérieur se trouvent un lit à baldaquin avec une courtepointe blanche, et une loupe sur la table de toilette. Elle l'a gardée fermée depuis la mort de Luke, ne venant que pour l'aérer une fois par semaine, comme la chambre d'une auberge.

Elles font passer à Ben une vieille chemise de Luke, prise dans la commode et encore impeccable depuis la dernière fois que Rey l'a repassée, un jour de lessive. Le docteur Holdo lui fait un signe de tête circonspect et Rey sort pendant qu'elle change le reste des vêtements de Ben. Elle attend dans le couloir - cette cicatrice descend tout le long de sa poitrine, pense-t-elle, elle doit avoir été faite d'un seul trait - jusqu'à ce que le docteur Holdo ressorte.

« Je ne l'ai pas recousu, dit-elle. Avec ce genre de plaie, il vaut mieux les laisser ouvertes. Votre tâche sera de la garder propre et de faire en sorte qu'il se repose jusqu'à ce que ça guérisse - mais assurez-vous de le faire se lever pour marcher un peu. Cela empêchera la formation de caillots.

— Il va se remettre, alors ?

— Tant que vous pouvez vous retenir de lui tirer à nouveau dessus », dit le docteur Holdo, et elles ont descendu la moitié des escaliers avant qu'elle ne termine, à la fois évasive et tendue, « quoique pour ma part je pourrais apprécier de tirer sur le connard incompétent qui a recousu son visage et remis les os brisés dans sa jambe. »

Rey va jusqu'à une boîte sur le manteau de la cheminée où elle garde la monnaie et en tire les trois dollars pour les honoraires du docteur Holdo. Elle prend un moment pour lisser le billet. « Vous pouvez dire comment c'est arrivé ?

— Un gros couteau de chasse avec une lame _clippoint_ aura fait l'affaire - la jambe a probablement été brisée en au moins quatre emplacements, au niveau du fémur et du tibia.

— Qu'est-ce qui a pu faire ça, vous croyez ?

— Les ramifications légales de la physique, techniquement parlant. Soit une voiture lui est passée dessus, soit il a fait une mauvaise chute, et dans ce cas la descente a été longue et difficile. » Elle accepte l'argent mais donne à Rey plusieurs paquets de gaze stérilisée en échange. « Il n'était pas spécialement en bons termes avec son oncle quand il a quitté la ville, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Est-ce qu'il vous a raconté où il a été ? »

Rey réfléchit.

« Pas vraiment. »

Le docteur Holdo la suit dans le salon pour récupérer son sac. Elle prend délibérément son temps pour passer son écharpe rose.

« Est-ce que tout ira bien pour vous, seule avec lui, Miss Rey ? »

Rey est en train de rassembler les draps et la couverture tachés du sang de Ben. Elle va devoir tout passer au bleu, et le divan va sûrement avoir besoin d'être regarni, et de toute façon elle a prévu de remplacer ses vieux habits depuis plus d'une semaine, comme si elle planifiait un assassinat politique. Au dehors le soleil a décrit un arc de cercle au dessus de la ferme et des arbres, et maintenant le toit au sud-ouest de la maison gargouille avec la neige en train de fondre ; Luke avait baptisé son neveu avec la même sorte d'eau ruisselante et glaciale, lui avait-il dit, collectée et bénie dans une tasse à la fenêtre de l'étage, parce que le garçon était né les pieds devant et que le médecin ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il passe la journée.

« Ah bon ? » Rey avait été assise au côté de Luke sur le bord de l'étang, à attendre que sa ligne s'agite. Elle avait repensé au visage du garçon aux yeux sombres sur les ferrotypes. « Toi aussi, tu pensais qu'il allait mourir ?

— Bien sûr que non, avait dit Luke. Je l'ai baptisé pour mettre enfin un terme aux disputes de ses parents sur comment l'appeler.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont choisi ? »

Luke avait gardé les yeux sur l'eau. Elle projetait un lacis de lumière vert et or sur son visage. « Ben.

— Vraiment ? » Le soleil avait illuminé les douces feuilles brunes au fond de l'étang, amassées au fil des saisons dans ses eaux peu profondes. Rey avait regardé une bande de killis de la taille d'aiguilles à quilter se propulser à travers son ombre. « C'était le nom du père Kenobi.

— En effet.

— Alors, pourquoi Ben ne vient jamais vous rendre visite ?

— Il est parti. C'était un peu après la mort de sa mère. Je me suis réveillé un matin et il était parti - il n'a rien pris avec lui.

— Où est-ce qu'il allait ?

— Je ne suis pas certain qu'il le savait. » Luke avait regardé une libellule s'élever au-dessus de l'eau. « Il était comme son père, à cet égard. »

Ils étaient restés assis là le reste de l'après-midi, au bord de l'étang, mais n'avaient attrapé qu'un omble de fontaine, qu'ils avaient gardé, et une perche soleil qu'ils avaient relâchée - c'était le moment que Rey préférait, sentir le puissant coup de fouet de la queue du poisson quand il se propulsait hors de ses mains ouvertes - et quand elle était revenue à la ferme elle avait passé la tête sous la pompe et l'avait douchée d'eau claire et froide, jusqu'à ce que sa nuque et ses oreilles lui cuisent.

Rey se détourne du docteur Holdo et dépose le paquet de draps dans une bassine. Il va aussi falloir qu'elle sorte avec un râteau, plus tard, pour casser ces maudits barrages de glace sur le toit.

« Ça ira pour moi, dit-elle. Si Mr. Solo avait eu l'intention de me faire du mal, je l'aurais su depuis longtemps. »

Le docteur Holdo boit une tasse de chicorée forte avant de partir. En retournant les poches du manteau en loques de Ben, Rey ne découvre que quelques emballages de caramels, trois pennies, son ticket d'un récent voyage sur un bateau à roues à aubes du lac Ontario, et une épingle à cheveux de femme en écaille, en somme le genre de broutilles qu'on trouve dans les poches de n'importe quel manteau d'homme et rien qui ne lui soit d'une quelconque utilité, ni prosaïque ni poétique. Sa ceinture avec son couteau de combat à manche rouge pend sur une chaise et Rey le tire de son fourreau - la lame fait environ vingt-cinq centimètres de long - pour en étudier la pointe.

Le couteau retombe dans son étui avec un claquement.

Elle jette le ticket du bateau et les papiers de bonbons et est prête à faire de même avec l'épingle à cheveux quand elle se pique à l'épine d'une révélation ; elle emmène l'épingle jusque dans sa chambre, tire une boîte en bois d'olivier d'un tiroir du bas et l'ouvre, inspecte son assortiment de peignes en ivoire, barrettes en argent, filets de soie et roses blanches artificielles. Prise dans le velours bleu vieilli de la boîte, il y a une épingle à cheveux en écaille, solitaire, parfaite jumelle de celle qu'elle a en main.

Ben s'est rendormi quand Rey entre dans la pièce. Elle dépose l'épingle de sa mère sur la table de chevet ; quand elle revient une heure plus tard elle n'est plus là.

Elle marche sur la pointe des pieds, pour faire aussi peu de bruit que possible, et durant cinq jours elle lui porte ses repas à l'étage sur un plateau en bois. Elle pose les doigts sur le pouls à ses poignets et sur son front, à la recherche des signes d'une fièvre septique, même si Ben se soumet à ses bons soins avec l'impatience irascible commune à la plupart des mâles de son espèce et de bien d'autres. Elle lui parle pendant qu'elle vaque à ses corvées dans la maison, en criant, et leurs conversations prennent le ton de deux marins à la proue de leurs vaisseaux sur le point de se croiser.

« Pourquoi le toit est-il construit de cette façon ? » demande-t-elle, tandis qu'elle se débarrasse des toiles d'araignée avec un chiffon qu'elle fait tourner au-dessus de sa tête comme un lasso. « On dirait qu'il a été assemblé par une bande de choucas - le reste de la maison semble si raisonnable.

— La montagne, dit Ben.

— Quoi ?

— C'est à cause de la montagne. » Il se racle la gorge. « Mon grand-père a planifié cette maison de manière à ce que ses arêtes suivent celles de la montagne.

— Vraiment ? » Rey redresse le mouchoir noué par-dessus ses cheveux. « Un homme ordinaire aurait juste construit sa maison tournée dans l'autre sens - à l'ouest, les crêtes ne sont pas si raides.

— Ma grand-mère voulait un porche d'où elle pouvait voir le soleil se lever, dit-il. Et mon grand-père n'était pas un homme ordinaire.

— Encore une tradition familiale qui a survécu jusqu'à la troisième génération, je vois. »

Ben se racle à nouveau la gorge.

Il l'informe alors qu'il y a dans le Colorado des montagnes si hautes, que leurs sommets portent des mantilles de neige éternelle, comme les Alpes suisses ; il y a des arbres en Californie qui s'élèvent à plus de soixante mètres de haut ; il y a un canyon en Arizona si profond et si vaste qu'il provoque le même vertige éthéré, comme en apesanteur, que l'on ressent à regarder le ciel par une nuit abondamment parée d'étoiles ; à travers tout le Kansas et le Nebraska et le Dakota du Sud il y a des tempêtes qui prennent la forme de lassos en mouvement, et touchent terre avec la furie et la décimation et l'inexorabilité du jugement divin ; il y a des endroits au Texas où l'on peut chevaucher des kilomètres durant sur un tapis de lupins et de _castillejas_ ; il y a un lac en Utah rempli de sel, comme le lac de Palestine où se jette le Jourdain, sauf que le lac en Utah est si peu profond que ses limites changent à chaque saison et laissent la terre autour comme préparée à la consécration.

« Avez-vous jamais vu le grand troupeau de bisons du Nord ? demande Rey. Il est censé y en avoir plus de trois millions qui parcourent les plaines.

— Ils ne sont plus que quelques milliers, maintenant, dit Ben. Le reste a été exterminé, comme le troupeau du Sud. Vous pouvez trouver leurs os, partout où vous marchez.

— Oh. » 

Elle se tait ; et lui aussi, et Rey regarde son visage et réfléchit une nouvelle fois au genre de force haineuse qu'il faut pour découdre la chair d'un homme depuis le milieu de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à sa troisième côte.

Ses histoires à elle sont plus petites et plus contenues, à côté de celles de Ben, mais il les écoute et l'interroge sur les détails avec la persistance calme et perplexe d'un Yankee typique de la Nouvelle Angleterre. Elle lui raconte la fois où elle a appris l'existence des vipères cuivrées et a vécu trois mois persécutée par la terreur à l'idée qu'un de ces démons sournois risquait de lui mordre la cheville à tout moment, pouvant la faire tomber raide morte dans l'instant ; elle avait pris l'habitude d'emporter un gros bâton de pacanier partout où elle allait et avait en conséquence rossé plus d'une racine innocente. Quand ils avaient acheté Dio, il avait rué et s'était cabré et avait bondi comme possédé par un esprit frappeur, jusqu'à ce que Rey comprenne à quel point il était myope et effrayé et qu'il fallait qu'elle lui raconte des historiettes pour qu'il sache qu'ils étaient amis. Elle avait une fois fabriqué une luge avec une plaque de tôle et avait dévalé la colline, incapable de s'arrêter, jusqu'à finir cul par dessus tête dans un fossé au bord de la route ; Rey plaque une main sur la bouche sitôt qu'elle a raconté cette histoire.

« Excusez-moi, dit Rey, je veux dire que j'ai fini les quatre fers en l'air.

— Peu importe. » Ben se rallonge dans le lit tandis qu'elle range le reste des bandages. « Je ne suis pas ce que quiconque appellerait un gentleman.

— Eh bien putain, c'est un soulagement. »

Les cheveux de Ben sont plats et ternes par manque de soin, aussi Rey le fait s'asseoir sur un marchepied avec un torchon sur ses épaules nues et un baquet entre ses genoux, et puis elle le pousse en avant pour verser une libation d'eau claire sur sa tête. Elle le lave avec du savon de Castille, et rince avec une infusion de romarin froide, et Ben reste si mortellement immobile durant le processus que Rey doit s'agenouiller pour l'examiner et s'assurer qu'il n'a pas fait une crise d'apoplexie. Les six semaines de bons repas réguliers ont nourri l'ampleur de sa taille et la puissance de ses bras, et il apparaît maintenant qu'il est l'un de ces hommes qui garde une certaine tendreté juvénile au niveau du ventre, même si ce n'est pas évident à discerner puisqu'il porte ses pantalons remontés si haut qu'on dirait qu'il anticipe le déluge de la Genèse.

Rey lui frotte brusquement la tête du bout des doigts. « Vous savez nager, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui », dit Ben, et elle vide un autre broc d'eau en cascade sur sa tête.

Le dimanche il descend pour prendre son repas à table avec elle, même s'il doit poser les deux pieds sur chaque marche comme un vieil homme atteint de la goutte, et qu'il se déplace dans la maison de manière similaire. Par deux fois, tandis qu'elle est dans la cour en train de retirer des morceaux de glace de la toison des moutons ou de gratter la neige accumulée sous les sabots de Dio, elle lève les yeux pour voir Ben assis à l'une des fenêtres en train de regarder vers la montagne.

Rey lui fait signe les deux fois. Il ne semble pas la voir.

Elle le regarde aller et venir de cette façon distante, curieuse, pendant encore trois jours, pendant lesquels elle surveille sa blessure en cours de guérison suivant un rythme régi par sa petite pendule, puis elle se trouve enfin assise en face de lui à table après le souper - elle a fait infuser du thé noir, sur lequel elle a depuis longtemps appris que les Américains ont des opinions contradictoires, quoique toujours préférable à leur prédilection pour les wagons de train ouverts - et elle sort le paquet de cartes italiennes de son père.

« Vous voudriez faire une partie ? »

Ben lève les yeux de son thé vers elle. Plusieurs de ces pulsations galvanisées traversent son expression, quand il voit les cartes, et il ne répond pas immédiatement. Il porte un gilet brun que Rey n'a encore jamais vu, qui a quelques fils qui dépassent au niveau du col, et peut-être qu'il l'a pris dans le même coffre en bois de rose où sont conservées les photographies. Il semble un peu étroit au niveau des épaules.

« Quels jeux vous connaissez ?

— Je sais jouer à la bataille. » Rey réfléchit. « Et au bonneteau, si ça compte. 

— Ce jeu d'escroc ? La nonne de l'orphelinat de Tuanul ne vous a pas appris ça.

— Non - sœur Lanai m'a appris le Stud à cinq cartes, mais je ne vais pas m'y essayer contre le fils d'un flambeur. » Rey étend ses doigts. « Il y avait des hommes, à la filature de coton de Jakku, à Manchester, qui me payaient pour surveiller leurs déjeuners et tenir les rats à distance. C'est l'un d'eux qui me l'a appris. »

Ben attend, en faisant tournoyer les feuilles de thé dans sa tasse de porcelaine bleue peinte, mais prend finalement les cartes pour les battre. Elles bourdonnent comme des ailes d'oiseaux-mouches. 

« La bataille se joue avec un jeu de cartes français, mais on va s'arranger. » Il divise le jeu en deux. « Je n'ai pas d'argent que vous pourriez gagner, alors ça enlève le sel de tous les jeux que je connais, de toute façon - mais vous vous en serez déjà rendu compte en me faisant les poches, je suppose.

— Vous supposez. » Rey plisse le nez. « La prochaine fois je laverai le tout et noierai vos possessions avec, si c'est ce que vous préférez. »

La première carte que pose Rey est une petite carte, le neuf d'épées ; Ben dépose un Cavalier de coupes, dont ils décident qu'il a la même valeur qu'une Dame, alors Rey paye deux cartes supplémentaires qui se trouvent être deux autres petites cartes et vont tout droit dans le jeu de Ben. Quatre tours se passent ainsi avant que Rey ne s'arrête.

« Vous avez faussé le jeu contre moi.

— Je l'ai faussé contre moi, dit platement Ben. Soyez patiente. Votre prochaine carte est un Roi de deniers. »

C'est bien le cas. Rey se renfrogne. Ben hausse les épaules, du geste désinvolte d'un magicien qui vient de tirer une colombe ou une épée d'un chapeau ; il avait battu le jeu si rapidement que le fait qu'il ait eu le temps de prendre note des cartes individuelles semble pure prestidigitation.

« C'est votre père qui vous a appris ce tour ?

— Oui. » Ben soulève un coin de son jeu et passe le pouce contre les tranches usées. « Il n'a jamais laissé un calcul logique des chances le faire dévier de ses choix. "Ne me parlez pas des chances", il disait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas essayer de tricher de temps en temps. Le seul homme que j'ai jamais vu qui pouvait le battre aux cartes était Luke, pendant leurs parties de Bid whist.

— Eh bien, il fallait s'y attendre, dit Rey. Luke a appris à y jouer dans l'armée. »

Ben pose une autre carte, le trois de bâtons. « Mon père a appris à y jouer avec l'un de ses matelots. La Marine lui avait donné une lettre de marque et il se servait de son vieux vaisseau marchand pour empêcher les rebelles de forcer le blocus de Charleston - c'est comme ça qu'il a rencontré Luke et ma mère. »

Il a les yeux rivés sur son jeu en disant cela, et Rey gagne un autre tour avec un Roi de coupes.

Les tombes de Han Solo et de Leia Organa-Solo sur la montagne consignent le fait qu'il était de dix ans l'ainé de sa femme, ce qui avait semblé un peu étrange à Rey quand elle était plus jeune parce que qui diable voudrait épouser un vieux croûton de trente ans ; les tombes rappellent également que Han et Leia sont morts à moins de six mois d'intervalle, lui au printemps et elle en automne, et ce n'est qu'après que Rey a vu Luke ignorer deux ou trois anniversaires qu'elle est arrivée à la conclusion mathématique que lui et sa sœur auraient eu le même âge. Autrement il était assez facile d'oublier que Luke n'avait pas toujours été un vieil homme, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il n'avait pas toujours posé sur le monde son regard de gardien de phare avec cette expression d'acceptation calme et prophylactique. Rey avait vu plusieurs images de la Guerre entre les États, des garçons Confédérés morts empilés sur la Sunken Road à Antietam et des garçons de l'Union morts entassés dans un chariot à Cold Harbor, mais Luke n'avait perdu sa main que plusieurs années après. Ça avait été un accident avec une moissonneuse ; son père conduisait les chevaux quand ça s'était produit.

Rey récupère encore trois cartes de Ben.

« Quel était le nom du vaisseau ? » demande-t-elle ; il lève les yeux vers elle. « Celui de votre père - comment il s'appelait ? »

Un sourire passe rapidement sur la bouche de Ben, découvrant l'irrégularité de ses dents.

« _Le Pèlerin_ , répond-il.

— Ah. » Rey retourne une de ses cartes pour regarder le faucon blanc imprimé au dos. « J'ai lu dans un des livres de Luke qu'ils pourraient être les animaux les plus rapides du monde.

— Seulement quand ils plongent. »

Il lui faut encore plusieurs tours avant de vider la main de Ben, un résultat inévitable qu'il salue avec une sorte de satisfaction courtoise, et il retourne son thé froid dans une soucoupe pour en lire les feuilles. Il les fixe du regard, en faisant tourner la soucoupe à plusieurs reprises, puis essuie le tout et remercie Rey pour le souper avant de remonter dans sa chambre de son pas irrégulier. Une lampe y brûle toujours quand Rey passe devant dans le couloir, et elle regarde les lumières et les ombres danser sous la porte close. 

***

Elle parvient à le faire se reposer encore quelques jours, même s'il garde la porte de la chambre ouverte avec un tire-botte pour pouvoir tonner des conseils indésirables pendant que Rey saumure, sale et fait mariner son gibier. Les seuls animaux qu'elle a jamais été capable de chasser pour elle-même sont les dindes sauvages - manger ses poules après leurs années de ponte régulière à son service serait une forme de trahison uniquement punissable dans le neuvième cercle de l'enfer de Dante - et les écureuils gris, qu'elle a souvent pris en train de vouloir manger des poussins dans les nids des passereaux. Ben revient dans la petite chambre du coin mais ne retourne pas dans la remise ; Rey ne le lui demande pas.

Elle consacre toute une matinée à faire l'inventaire de ses enveloppes de graines, récupérées de la récolte de l'an dernier, aubergines et tomates et haricots et pois, et à déterminer ce qu'elle veut planter d'autre au printemps en regardant le catalogue de semences de la Compagnie Ajan Kloss. C'est une lecture atrocement ennuyeuse, aussi lit-elle les blagues que les éditeurs ont semées entre leurs descriptions de profondeur de plantation et de résistance au gel et d'exposition au soleil. Ben se tient au-dessus d'elle pour passer en revue ses sélections ; ils se décident pour des betteraves, des carottes, du maïs jaune, de la laitue feuille-de-chêne, des choux verts et des citrouilles, en dépit des protestations initiales de Ben.

« Les citrouilles prennent plus de trois mètres d'espace pour un seul plant, dit-il. La seule bonne chose que vous pouvez faire avec, c'est de la tarte.

— Je ne les veux pas pour faire des tartes. » Rey parcourt une page sur les arbres à fleurs et sélectionne un cerisier noir, qui produit des fruits aigres mais aussi de longues fleurs blanches qui lui rappellent des sceptres. « Je veux en faire des lanternes pour la prochaine veillée de la Toussaint.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un carré de citrouilles pour ça. Vous pouvez les acheter directement sur la plante dans la vallée. »

Rey se sert de son crayon pour se gratter derrière l'oreille. La première fois qu'elle a vu une citrouille, c'était à une foire, l'automne après que Luke l'a amenée dans la montagne. Il y avait un ruban bleu brillant épinglé à sa queue barbue et un carton annonçant que la citrouille pesait deux-cent-quarante kilogrammes ; un fermier l'avait transportée sur dix kilomètres jusqu'à la foire avec une paire de bœufs. Rey avait lu dans un livre de contes de fées, à l'orphelinat, que le carrosse de Cendrillon avait été fait d'une citrouille ensorcelée, pour l'emmener au bal royal du prince, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé que la courge en question serait si violemment colorée. Comment le prince pouvait être assez stupide pour oublier un carrosse orange vif mais se souvenir de la taille de la chaussure de verre de sa partenaire de danse, Rey n'en avait aucune idée.

« Mais comment tu la manges ? » avait demandé Rey, en tournant autour de la citrouille prodigieuse. Elle avait gagné un chapeau de paille au jeu du lancer d'anneaux, avec de longs suivez-moi-jeune-homme verts, et n'arrêtait pas de l'enfoncer un peu plus sur son front. « Est-ce qu'il faut la couper en tranche, comme une pastèque ?

— Tu coupes le dessus et tu la vides. » Luke n'arrêtait pas de lui remonter son chapeau, pour que le bord ne lui obscurcisse pas la vision. « Parfois tu peux découper une image dans l'écorce et mettre une bougie à l'intérieur. »

Rey avait expérimenté ce processus à plusieurs reprises, gravant différents visages ou images avec un couteau de boucher, et chaque fois elle avait éprouvé la même particulière satisfaction paisible en installant la citrouille dans l'obscurité et en y déposant cette unique langue de feu à l'intérieur pour la voir briller et brûler par les ouvertures.

Elle ajoute du thym et de l'aneth à sa commande de semences avant de lécher le rabat de son enveloppe avec tout le mépris d'un chat.

« Je commande les citrouilles, dit-elle à Ben. Si vous avez cessé de râler d'ici l'année prochaine je vous laisserai en creuser une, vous aussi. »

Il lui jette un regard fatigué mais prend l'enveloppe et la porte au bureau de poste d'Exegol quand il va chercher le courrier. La première semaine de décembre, il y a un paquet de Sears-Roebuck qui attend à la fenêtre de la salle du courrier et il remonte la route à cheval avec une cape d'opéra noire autour du cou ; il la porte partout où il va pendant deux journées entières, la faisant voltiger follement autour de lui avec toute la séduction moqueuse et sauvage d'un _torero_ , sans dire un seul mot sur le sujet, jusqu'à ce que Rey enfile finalement son manteau et son écharpe et vienne négocier une reddition. Ben est en haut dans le fenil quand elle le trouve.

« Vous pouvez enlever ça maintenant, dit-elle. Je ne vous l'ai achetée que pour plaisanter. »

Ben baisse les yeux vers elle. Il tient une perche qui sert à étendre le linge, et s'en sert pour effrayer la vermine logée dans le foin. Venus de la porte supérieure du grenier, des rayons de soleil intenses, cristallins, découvrent des nuances de brun chaud dans ses cheveux aile-de-corbeau et rehaussent les ornements en velours de sa cape.

« Vous avez peut-être pris ça à la blague, dit-il. Je suis entièrement sérieux.

— Vous allez la salir.

— Elle est à moi. » Il change sa prise sur la perche. « D'après votre estimation c'est la seule chose dans cette ferme qui m'appartienne.

— Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça. » Elle porte des bas de laine et deux jupes, une de toile bise et une de coton brun clair, mais se tient tout de même avec les genoux raides et collés l'un à l'autre contre le froid. Elle ne lui a pas dit ça mot à mot, en tout cas, ou du moins pas exactement. « Je vous céderai les bâtiments extérieurs et l'étang.

— Ajoutez le verger et je pourrais peut-être agréer.

— Vous ne le géreriez pas correctement. » Rey a son écharpe enroulée devant le nez. Elle l'abaisse. « Et puis vous devriez faire vos propres pêches aux épices au lieu de manger les miennes. »

Ben sourit à nouveau, cet éclat de dents facétieux et cette traction d'un côté là où la cicatrice creuse la chair ; Rey éloigne un peu plus l'écharpe de son visage et va jusqu'au mur, où le balai de la grange repose sur deux crochets, et elle le prend en main pour le brandir comme un sabre.

« Descendez de là, dit-elle, et nous réglerons ce désaccord comme des gentlemen. 

— Je ne suis pas un gentleman, souvenez-vous. » Les bottes de Ben cognent le plancher du fenil comme il s'éloigne du bord. « Montez ici et nous réglerons cela comme des brigands. »

Elle escalade l'échelle avec une seule main, l'autre tenant le balai ; quand elle arrive en haut Ben s'est déjà placé en ce qui pourrait bien être une parade de tierce, et il ne faut que dix secondes à Rey pour comprendre l'étendue démesurée de son erreur. Derrière les attaques et les parades disciplinées, sacro-saintes, qui donnent à Ben toute la solennité d'un paladin, il est une force chaotique sous laquelle Rey cède presque, les quelques premières fois où il abat ou brandit gaiement son arme improvisée contre la sienne. La jambe raide ne semble pas le gêner.

Elle le repousse avec le balai, droite et gauche, en frappant des deux extrémités comme avec une canne de combat, même si dans les bas-quartiers elle s'était jetée dans la plupart des bagarres avec ses seuls poings et ses dents. Balle et poussière et paille odorante s'envolent pour troubler la lumière du soleil, si densément qu'ils semblent se battre au milieu de galaxies tournoyantes. Leurs souffles se précipitent et s'élèvent en vapeurs blanches et se mêlent. 

Rey dévie un coup porté vers le haut ; Ben contourne le manche de son balai d'un cercle étroit de son arme et le plaque au sol ; elle se libère d'un bond en arrière et se positionne comme un batteur de stickball pour porter un autre coup ; il se plie et passe au-dessous et fauche ses jambes sous elle ; Rey tombe à plat sur le dos dans une bouffée de paille, éternue, se saisit de la cape d'opéra pour le tenir en place et puis lance sa jambe tout droit vers le haut. Cela lui offre une autre vision stéréoscopique du frou-frou de ses sous-vêtements, bien sûr, mais le coup qu'elle lui porte à la mâchoire de son talon éjecte probablement cette image de son cerveau comme le patin de frein d'une diligence en fuite.

Il semble que ce soit la surprise bien plus que la douleur qui le fait s'effondrer, la cape noire flottant stupidement autour de lui, et il tombe dans la paille à deux mètres d'elle. Il a les deux mains plaquées sur son visage et ses oreilles proéminentes sont d'un rouge cuisant sous ses cheveux. 

Rey roule sur le côté. Ben n'émet pas un son.

« Mr. Solo ? demande Rey. Ben ? » Elle se rapproche. « Votre blessure ne s'est pas rouverte, si ? »

Une fente se dessine entre deux des longs doigts de Ben, qui s'écartent sans relâcher son visage pour faire apparaître l'un de ces yeux dorés de coyote.

« Non, dit-il, mais je considère cela comme une victoire durement gagnée de ma part. »

Rey vient s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le foin pendant qu'elle apaise le galop de son sang. « Ce n'était en aucune façon une victoire de votre part. J'ai gagné. »

Il dégrafe la cape d'opéra pour retirer de la balle du velours d'un revers de main, en faisant rouler sa langue dans sa bouche à la recherche de dents cassées. « Vous avez triché. Les coups de pied ne sont pas autorisés dans un duel.

— Si une dame a des pieds, elle doit en faire usage à toute occasion. » Rey étend les jambes devant elle. « C'est tout droit tiré des règles du Marquis de Queensbury.

— Les coups de pied ne sont pas autorisés dans la boxe non plus.

— Et quelles règles du sport suivez-vous ?

— Celles du programme athlétique d'Alderaan Hall, essentiellement. »

Rey cogne ses pieds ensemble. Des hirondelles ont fait leur nid dans la charpente, pendant l'été, si nombreuses qu'elle s'était assise sous le porche à l'arrière de la maison pour observer leurs acrobaties au-dessus du champ, et elle fixe les grottes d'argile complexes de leurs nids maintenant vides. « C'est là que vous êtes allé à l'école ?

— Ma mère y est allée. C'est dans le Connecticut. Mon grand-père l'y a envoyée pour voir s'ils ne pouvaient pas corriger son langage. » Ben repose la tête sur un genou plié. « Elle n'y est restée qu'un an, mais il y avait un professeur d'escrime qu'elle aimait tellement qu'elle a ajouté son nom de famille au sien quand elle a eu dix-huit ans.

— "Organa" ?

— Bail Organa. Sa femme enseignait la danse. Elle s'appelait Breha - ça aurait probablement été mon nom à moi aussi, si j'étais né fille. »

Ben posé de telle manière que Rey peut voir le même triangle de peau pâle sur sa nuque, moucheté comme un galet avec ses grains de beauté. Elle se demande s'il tient ces marques de sa mère, ou de son père, ou d'une arrière-grand-mère morte depuis longtemps, des personnes qui vivent au plus profond de lui dans un millier de détails intimes qui pourraient un jour refaire surface dans un possible fils ou une arrière-petite-fille qui portera tous les héritages les reliant au travers de cycles humains de l'histoire.

Rey tire un brin de foin de ses cheveux et le divise en trois. Elle replie le brin de gauche sur les autres pour commencer une tresse.

« C'est un nom intéressant, dit-elle. Breha Organa.

— Pas aussi intéressant que le vôtre. » Ben tourne la tête pour la regarder. « Rey. Juste Rey - qui vous a nommée ainsi ? »

Les doigts de Rey s'immobilisent.

Son cœur tangue encore quelques fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse retenir son souffle et serrer les dents pour le calmer, et elle soupire. Elle regarde son souffle quitter son corps et geler dans l'air avant de se dissiper dans la lumière.

« Vous allez trouver ça drôle, répond-elle, mais je me suis nommée moi-même. »

Ben se redresse. Toute la gaieté disparaît de ses yeux.

« Vous quoi ?

— Mon nom, dit Rey. Je me le suis donné moi-même. Sinon, je n'en aurais pas.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Elle recommence à tresser la tige. Elle tord le brin sur lui-même, encore et encore, pour lui donner l'ordonnance interne du labyrinthe de sœur Lanai, avec une seule entrée et sortie.

« J'avais dix ans. » Elle teste l'exactitude de cette déclaration. « J'avais peut-être dix ans. je ne peux pas être sûre - je sais que je suis née la même année où un homme a traversé la Manche à la nage et où un cheval qui s'appelle Aristides a gagné une course dans le Kentucky, mais Luke me laissait utiliser une date différente pour chaque anniversaire. »

C'était à peu près vrai. Luke l'avait fait s'asseoir sous l'orme devant la maison, deux semaines après qu'il l'avait ramenée de Boston, et lui avait présenté une carte. Elle avait été imprimée par le Bureau des Statistiques de l'État Civil du Massachusetts, et au recto se trouvaient plusieurs lignes pointillées : nom, sexe, race, date de naissance. Le nom écrit était Remembrance Nemo et la date de naissance le trente mai, ce que Rey avait changé pour le mardi suivant le Jour du Souvenir, pour que toutes les banderoles et les drapeaux et les fleurs soient encore là.

« Mais qui a pris soin de vous ? demande Ben. Comment les gens vous appelaient-ils ?

— J'ai bien fini par me débrouiller toute seule. J'avais entendu dire que mes dents allaient tomber si je ne les lavais pas, alors je me suis toujours assuré d'avoir plein de poudre dentifrice. » Elle avait aimé les citrons et les oranges, aussi, avait aimé en sucer la pulpe sur la peau - les piles d'ordure desquelles elle les tirait irradiaient de chaleur durant les nuits froides, ce qui était encore mieux - et puis elle en mâchait l'écorce, et pouvait faire durer un fruit pendant toute une journée si elle faisait attention. « Si on voulait de moi on disait "viens ici" et si non on disait "va-t-en". C'était efficace. »

Elle hasarde un regard en direction de Ben. De toute évidence il ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout, à en juger par la ligne dure de sa bouche, ce qui est dommage parce que Rey avait possédé la combativité sauvage d'une belette quand elle était petite fille, et c'est un peu amusant de se dire que cet animal désespéré, mordant, griffant, dominé est toujours enfoui en elle, sous plusieurs couches, même si Rey ne saura jamais si c'est un trait qu'elle partage avec sa mère ou son père ou quelqu'un d'autre.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé quand vous avez eu dix ans ? » demande Ben.

Rey laisse la tige tressée reposer entre ses doigts. Il y avait un autre conte de fées dans le livre de l'orphelinat, sur quelque chose comme ça, filer du foin ou peut-être de la paille en or, mais Rey avait ressenti plus qu'un peu de mépris envers le personnage de cette histoire, la femme qui avait marchandé pour sa propre vie en usant de la liberté de son enfant premier-né.

« J'ai descendu la rivière depuis Manchester jusqu'au port de Liverpool, dit Rey. Il y avait un bateau à vapeur à quai. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un quel était le nom du bateau et j'ai bien aimé ce qu'on m'a dit. Je pense que c'était _Le Nouvel Espoir_ \- je m'y étais cachée depuis trois jours quand j'ai compris qu'il se rendait à Boston, en Amérique, plutôt qu'à Boston dans le Lincolnshire. Je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je me présente aux inspecteurs de l'immigration quand j'arriverais, et que leur dire que j'étais Personne leur ferait penser que je plaisantais.

— Alors tu as inventé un nom, dit Ben. Rey.

— Rey est le nom que je voulais pour tous les jours. » Rey se frotte le nez. Il a commencé à couler à cause du froid. « Mais en vrai c'est Remembrance.

— Pourquoi ? »

Elle envisage de poser le foin tressé sur sa tête, comme un bandeau fou, mais le met plutôt de côté. Ses trois premiers jours dans l'entrepont du bateau, elle les avait passés à tout vomir à l'exception de ses chaussettes et de son âme, semblait-il, tandis que le mer omnipotente avait roulé et bondi et rugi à moins de deux mètres en dessous de sa tête, mais ensuite son estomac avait retrouvé sa place dans ses entrailles et Rey avait évalué ce nouveau développement inopportun en repassant l'ensemble de ses vastes connaissances sur l'Amérique. Elle en avait vu l'image sur un globe dans la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets, une fois, et avait décidé que c'était bien trop grand ; c'était rempli d'ours, de lions des montagnes, de serpents à sonnettes, d'alligators et de hors-la-loi nommés Doc Holliday, Wild Bill Hickok et Calamity Jane ; un de leurs présidents avait reçu une balle à l'arrière de la tête pendant qu'il était au théâtre ; d'ailleurs ils n'écrivaient pas le mot de la même façon, même si cette dernière faute était immatérielle, puisque Rey n'aurait pu le lire d'une façon ou d'une autre. 

Elle avait passé en revue tous les noms de fille auxquels elle pouvait penser, les noms de reines et de nobles dames et de fleurs et de vertus célestes, mais aucun ne lui avait semblé faire un compagnon convenable pour débuter sa vie aventureuse en Amérique. Il y avait une autre passagère d'entrepont qui lisait un livre à ses enfants, tous les soirs, mais seulement quelques chapitres à la fois, de telle sorte qu'il se déroulait très lentement, et il était ennuyeux à bien des moments - il racontait la même histoire deux fois, puis recommençait péniblement une troisième fois en changeant quelques détails - mais Rey s'était tout de même tenue silencieuse au milieu des barils de hareng salé pour écouter. La plupart des noms des personnages principaux lui étaient au moins familiers.

« Ensuite il prit du pain ; et, après avoir rendu grâces, il le rompit, et le leur donna », lit un soir la femme, « en disant: "Ceci est mon corps, qui est donné pour vous ; faites ceci en souvenir* de moi". » 

Rey s'était endormie en se répétant ce mot avec ces quatre syllabes. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu auparavant mais soupçonnait qu'il avait un rapport avec « mémoire » et « commémorer », des mots qui dans son esprit se superposaient à des images de tours et de statues et de pierres tombales aux lettres gravées de sorte que des centaines d'années ne pouvaient les effacer. C'était le sentiment que Rey éprouvait quand elle parcourait plusieurs rues avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avait oublié ses gants ou son chapeau, quelque part, l'urgence qui lui faisait faire demi-tour et courir les chercher. Le souvenir était probablement pour ce que vous ne laissiez pas derrière, supposait-elle, pour les choses que vous iriez cherchez si vous les perdiez, celles que vous gardiez avec vous où que vous alliez.

« Celle-ci n'est pas sur le manifeste du bateau, sir, avait dit un gros homme à Long Wharf. Elle se cachait dans l'entrepont. » 

L'inspecteur de l'immigration de Boston l'avait regardée par-dessus son secrétaire à cylindre. Il avait jeté un œil à la file de personnes derrière elle, avec leurs coffres et leurs cartons à chapeaux, puis était revenu à la fille avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses cicatrices de la variole et ces dents merveilleuses d'un blanc éclatant, et avait soupiré.

« Quel est ton nom, mon enfant ?

— Salut, avait dit Rey, comme elle l'avait répété. Mon nom est Miss Remembrance.

— Misremembrance comment ? »

Bon sang, avait pensé Rey, elle avait complètement oublié la seconde partie, alors elle avait donné un coup de coude au gros bonhomme derrière elle et avait fui ; trois semaines plus tard, elle volait du pain frais sur un rebord de fenêtre dans le North End quand une petite femme à face de poisson vêtue de blanc avait manqué de refermer le fenêtre sur ses doigts.

Ben n'a encore rien dit d'autre, il attend sa réponse dans la lumière hivernale tremblante, liquide, du fenil.

Rey hausse les épaules.

« Le mot me plaisait, dit-elle. Je trouvais qu'il avait l'air important.

— Oui. » Ben déglutit, avec quelque peine. « Il l'est. »

Elle se lève en époussetant ses jupes, et ramasse la cape noire que Ben a étalée sur le foin. Sa poitrine lui semble étroite et vide, comme une vieille outre, et la cape est encore chaude.

«En tout cas, j'ai gagné, dit-elle. Je vais laver ceci pour vous. Vous pourrez peut-être même la ravoir, si je me sens magnanime.

— Merci. »

Elle descend l'échelle et s'aperçoit qu'il la regarde partir, quand elle se retourne, arrivée à la porte de la grange. Elle fait tremper la cape dans de l'eau tiède, ne sachant pas trop comment laver du velours, et la laisse à égoutter sur un fil à linge dans la buanderie dont Leia Organa avait, un moment, pensé faire un solarium. Brièvement, elle passe la cape sèche, pour sentir la façon dont ses plis l'embrassent et la lestent ; elle la retire d'un geste vif et la laisse pendue à la porte de la chambre de Ben.

Le jour suivant, elle le trouve en train de piétiner un rectangle de neige derrière la remise, parcourant six mètres sur dix en s'arrêtant tous les quelques tours pour dénouer une crispation dans sa mauvaise jambe. Elle le regarde retracer cette piste avec une précision insensée, en se demandant si sa confusion est celle qu'a ressenti le peuple de Jéricho en voyant les Israélites faire sept fois le tour des murs de leur ville, jusqu'à ce que Ben se tourne brusquement vers elle.

« Quelle variété avez-vous commandée ? »

Rey quitte la neige et pose le pied sur le chemin qu'il a tracé. Il a piétiné jusqu'à arriver à l'herbe. « Variété de quoi ?

— Citrouille, dit Ben. Mammouth Jaune, ou Harrison ?

— Conte de fée, répond Rey. C'est une des nouvelles sortes.

— Ce ne sont pas celles qu'on appelle des Cendrillons ?

— Si.

— Très bien. » Il recule pour se trouver enfoncé dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. « La plupart des citrouilles ont besoin de bien cent-vingt jours de croissance. Je labourerai cette parcelle en avril et je les aurai plantées avant mai. »

Il fourre les mains dans les poches du grand pardessus noir qu'elle lui a acheté. « Nous considérerons cette parcelle comme vôtre - mais j'entends toujours obtenir le verger. »

C'est un jour uniformément gris, et si froid qu'il damasse l'air métallique d'un fin lacis argenté. Des traces de chien qui traversent la future parcelle de citrouilles de Rey suggèrent que Chewie est déjà venu enquêter sur les faits du jour et est reparti vers des aventures plus excitantes ; d'autres traces plus anciennes qui entrent et sortent des bois sont peut-être celle d'un daim, ou d'un renard, tandis qu'une seule rangée d'empreintes plus imposantes lui dit que Ben est venu ici non pas depuis la ferme, mais depuis ces tombes sur la montagne.

« Si je vous cède le verger, dit Rey, j'aimerais que vous me donniez quand même un peu des fruits et des fleurs.

— Je vous donnerai tout. » Il vient sur le chemin avec elle. « Je le veux juste par principe. 

— Merci, Ben. »

Il passe devant elle dans la neige fraîche. « De rien, Remembrance. »

***

C'est déjà le troisième dimanche de décembre - elle a un calendrier des Parfums Coruscant & Chandrila qui le lui dit - quand Rey monte dans le grenier pour récupérer un cerceau en bois et des bougies colorées pour faire la couronne de l'Avent. Elle coupe des rameaux frais sur un jeune cèdre derrière la cabane à sucre et les enroule étroitement autour du cerceau, les attache ensemble avec le même fil de fer qu'elle a utilisé pour réparer le grillage du poulailler. 

Rey loge les cinq chandelles dans leurs supports autour de la couronne, trois violettes et une rose et une blanche au centre, et elle a gratté une allumette quand elle doit s'arrêter pour réfléchir à si oui ou non elle est censée déjà allumer la bougie rose. Elle garde l'allumette enflammée entre les doigts, la brandissant devant elle comme un témoignage pendant qu'elle va demander conseil à Luke ; elle a déjà traversé la moitié du salon quand elle fait demi-tour.

Elle secoue son allumette pour l'éteindre. Elle retire les cinq bougies, défait les branches tressées et dénude le cerceau, et remet le tout là où elle l'a trouvé. Les aiguilles de cèdre égarées sont balayées et jetées par la porte arrière ; il fait juste assez chaud pour qu'il y ait un épais banc de brume au-dessus de la neige. Il tombe une légère pluie depuis midi.

Elle retourne à l'intérieur. 

« Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer à emmener un vieil homme comme moi à ces cotillons, tu sais, lui avait dit Luke. Ils sont surtout organisés pour les jeunes gens.

— Alors c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois plus une jeune personne, avait répondu Rey, à quelques mois de son hypothétique dix-huitième anniversaire, et que tu ne sois pas encore un vieil homme. »

Elle avait été assise dans le chariot à côté de Luke. C'était une soirée au début du printemps, quand les ruisseaux débordent de l'eau de la fonte des neiges, et il y avait eu un bal à la maison des assemblées de la ville ; Rey s'était levée pour les banjos dans _Le voyageur de l'Arkansas_ , pour les violons dans _Le vieux Joe Clark_ , mais en dehors de ça elle était restée assise contre le mur avec Luke tandis qu'il bavardait politique avec d'autres invités. Ça avait été une nuit sans lune ni étoiles, et ils roulaient à la lumière de la lanterne ferroviaire pendue au chariot. 

« Ce Finn a l'air d'un bon garçon, avait dit Luke, en enroulant les rênes sur sa main en bois pour ajuster son chapeau de l'autre. Il paraît que Din Djarin le forme pour servir comme officier de police à sa place - personnellement, je pense qu'il a un faible pour toi.

— Finn ? Il a déjà les yeux sur Rose Tico, de la quincaillerie. Il a cassé la même montre de poche trois fois juste pour avoir une excuse pour aller la voir. » Rey posa ses bottines à boutons sur le frein du wagon. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Oh, c'est juste que je pense avoir plutôt négligé mes devoirs. Tout le monde m'a averti, quand je t'ai amenée ici la première fois, que j'allais devoir faire fuir tous tes soupirants, et jusque-là je n'ai pas eu à en menacer un seul.

— Luke, si je veux un soupirant j'achèterai juste un porc sauvage et je le traînerai à la maison tous les soirs pour sa pâtée - ça serait le meilleur choix, si on considère que Finn est le seul célibataire en ville qui en vaille la peine et qu'il courtise déjà une autre femme. Ou qu'il essaie, en tout cas.

— Le révérend Dameron ne compte pas ? J'ai entendu dire que la moitié des femmes dans sa congrégation manque toujours les dix premières minutes de ses sermons parce qu'elles prennent trop de temps à se coiffer chez elles.

— Ces femmes manquent les dix premières minutes parce qu'elles n'ont pas besoin de les entendre. Il se répète généralement trois ou quatre fois avant la fin du sermon. »

Bien à l'abri sous l'ombre méditative créée par le rebord de son chapeau, Luke avait marqué une pause.

« Le vieil ami de Han, Lando, vit encore à Chicago, avait-il dit. Sa fille Jannah doit avoir à peu près ton âge maintenant, je pense - peut-être que tu pourrais passer un été avec eux et rencontrer d'autres gens.

— Tu ne pourrais pas te passer de moi tout un été. Tu es aussi désespérant avec les moutons que peut l'être un ecclésiastique, et je veux préparer ce massif de roses dont je parlais.

— Je serai un vieil homme tôt ou tard, Rey, que tu veuilles le croire ou non. » D'une traction sur les rênes, Luke avait dirigé le chariot sur la route montante. « Un jour tu voudras peut-être avoir quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler.

— Je m'en sors très bien avec Dio et Chewie comme compagnons, merci », avait-elle dit, se sentant soudain petite et impuissante et cruelle. « Eux au moins savent quand fermer leurs fichues bouches. »

Luke avait peut-être dit quelque chose d'autre à ce moment, mais Rey ne s'en souviendrait pas, parce qu'à cet instant elle s'était levée dans le chariot en marche, avait relevé ses jupes et sauté au dehors pour marcher seule sur les six derniers kilomètres. Luke avait ralenti sans s'arrêter, puis avait poursuivi au devant d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait perdu la lanterne de vue ; toutefois il avait commencé à pleuvoir après un quart d'heure, aussi Luke avait fait demi-tour pour venir la chercher, et environ deux ans plus tard Rey était entrée dans le salon pour le trouver inerte dans son fauteuil et s'était rendu compte qu'il était mort.

« Luke », avait-elle dit, alors qu'elle essayait encore de le réveiller, « je sais que tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on aille se promener, mais je - Luke, tu m'écoutes ? »

Rey verrouille la trappe du grenier où elle a rangé les bougies de l'Avent et descend dans la cave à légumes, fraîche et humide, avec une lampe à pétrole. Elle choisit plusieurs pommes de terre et quelques poireaux qu'elle conserve plantés tout droit dans un seau de sable humide ; elle contemple les bocaux de choucroute - peut-être que si elle prie suffisamment elle recevra un jour une vision lui expliquant comment conserver le chou tout l'hiver sans le transformer en algue vitriolique - quand elle entend Ben entrer dans la maison.

Rey se tient tout à fait immobile avec la lampe, tandis que les bottes piétinent le plancher au-dessus de sa tête. De l'air s'élève du verre noirci de la lampe et souffle de la chaleur vers son visage. Les bottes s'arrêtent.

« Rey ? »

Elle laisse tomber ses pommes de terre et ses poireaux dans un panier avant de répondre.

« Ici, appelle-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

— Où est-ce que tu as mis la scie à archet ?

— Tu as essayé dans la cabane à outils ?

— Tu veux dire l'endroit où tous les autres fermiers des quarante-quatre États Unis gardent leurs scies ? Par le fantôme du grand César, pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas encore eu cette idée ?

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'une scie. Avec une humeur pareille, tu pourrais probablement mettre les choses en pièces juste en leur parlant jusqu'à ce qu'elles volent en éclat dans leur impatience de t'échapper. » Rey grimpe les marches raides qui conduisent à la cave et trouve Ben en train de l'attendre au sommet. « Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de scier ? »

Ben marque une pause en la voyant, et un changement se fait jour sur son visage. Il porte un chapeau pour se protéger d'une légère pluie mais maintenant il le retire.

« Le cèdre derrière la cabane à sucre », dit-il, et sa voix est différente, elle aussi. « Tu le taillais plus tôt. Je peux le faire passer par la porte de devant si je l'enveloppe d'abord dans de la toile. Il devrait y avoir quelques sacs dans la grange - j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas encore installé d'arbre pour Noël. »

Rey est restée sur la plus haute marche tandis qu'il parlait, et elle monte en le contournant. Elle passe suffisamment près pour que ses jupes reçoivent un peu de l'eau de pluie qui goutte de son ciré ; elle ne l'a pas acheté pour lui et d'après sa taille, elle pense qu'il a appartenu à son père.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » Elle va dans la cuisine et se débarrasse de ses pommes de terre. « C'est beaucoup d'embarras pour pas grand chose. Ça met des aiguilles partout et on tue un petit arbre qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. »

Ben la suit, en se passant une main sur le visage pour essuyer l'eau de pluie sur ses lèvres. « Si c'est l'éthique qui te cause souci, on peut juste le laisser en terre et y mettre quelque guirlandes. Mon père a fait ça une année sur un épicéa, après s'être cassé le bras en travaillant avec le vieux taureau Hereford de Miss Mothma, comme il ne pouvait plus utiliser de hache. »

Rey essaye de descendre une cocotte en fonte de son crochet au plafond de la cuisine. Le manche se coince à sa première tentative.

« Je n'ai pas de rubans pour une guirlande, dit-elle, mais si tu espères répéter en partie l'expérience, je suis sûre que le nouveau Shorthorn de Carasynthia Dune se fera un plaisir de te rendre service. »

Ben laisse sa main retomber mollement et vient attraper la cocotte pour elle. Le ciré colle à ses épaules, les mèches noires de ses cheveux mouillés forment des parenthèses sur ses joues. Son corps irradie une chaleur qui embue l'air et colle à la peau de Rey.

Elle s'écarte. Il pose la cocotte sur le fourneau.

« Mon grand-père donnait à tout le monde une grenade pour Noël, chaque année - ma grand-mère était née à Calcutta, et il payait un jardinier en Floride rubis sur l'ongle pour en envoyer ici. » Ben la regarde, la tête légèrement penchée, ce qui met en valeur les lignes augurales de son long nez. « Est-ce que ça t'intéresserait ? »

Rey prend un couteau à éplucher et s'assoit à table avec un bol pour récupérer les pelures de patates. Elle a balayé les branches de cèdre mais leur bois a laissé derrière lui une senteur rouge, douce et mélancolique qui lui pique les yeux.

« Non, dit-elle. Ça ne m'intéresserait pas. »

Elle plante son couteau dans une pomme de terre, en ôte les yeux et laisse les épluchures tomber dans son bol. 

Ben se passe une main dans les cheveux, à plusieurs reprises.

« J'ai passé une saison à travailler pour un fermier et sa mère dans le Kansas, dit-il enfin. Ils vivaient dans une maison en terre, avec des nappes épinglées au plafond pour qu'il ne tombe pas de mottes dans leurs assiettes. À Noël sa mère a pris les papiers verts dans lesquels elles recevait ses pains de sucre et les a découpés comme ceci - » Ben tourne ses mains, montre leurs dos au phalanges épaisses, et croise les pouces ensemble pour que le reste de ses doigts forment des ailes - « pour faire des papillons. Elle en a fait environ une centaine et les a accrochés à des fils pour la décoration. »

Les lumières de la cuisine vacillent dans le champ de vision de Rey. Elle se lèche les commissures des lèvres parce qu'elles sont sèches et que le sel de ses larmes commence à les irriter.

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu aimerais faire ? demande Ben. On pourrait les mettre dans le salon. »

Rey balance son pouce contre la lame de son couteau.

Quand elle avait touché le froid gris dans la main de Luke pour la première fois - on aurait dit de l'argile - elle avait sursauté comme en entendant le bourdonnement d'un serpent à sonnette ; elle avait fait un pas en arrière, les yeux fermés, parce que si elle regardait son visage elle savait qu'elle devrait s'en souvenir ainsi pour le restant de ses jours ; en allant chercher le croque-mort du comté elle s'était arrêtée pour nourrir les moutons, puisque ça semblait être une chose ordinaire à faire et si elle le faisait alors peut-être que les autres choses qui étaient en train d'arriver en dehors d'elle et en elle s'en iraient.

Rey lève la tête pour regarder Ben. Ses joues et son menton sont trempés de larmes mais elle n'a pas encore essayé de les essuyer ; il continue de faire goutter de l'eau de pluie sur le plancher et tient patiemment son chapeau entre ses mains.

« Je pense que j'ai de ce papier coloré rangé quelque part, dit Rey. On pourrait essayer. »

Le papier qui enveloppe ses pains de sucre de cinq kilos est en fait bleu, pas vert, avec des réclames imprimées sur un côté, et d'habitude Rey le conserve pour faire de la teinture. Après souper, ils s'agenouillent tous les deux devant le poêle du salon et Rey dessine la silhouette d'un machaon sur un bout de carton pour en faire un pochoir ; Ben se plie en quatre comme pour jouer aux billes tandis qu'il découpe chaque image, son nez à quelques centimètres seulement de son ouvrage tant sa concentration est intense. Rey enfile chaque papillon par l'aile sur du fil à broder blanc.

Elle peut les suspendre le long du manteau de la cheminée mais ne peut pas atteindre le dessus de la fenêtre ; Ben se baisse et passe un bras lourd autour de sa taille pour la soulever d'un coup brusque, comme un sac de grain, pour qu'elle finisse proprement assise sur son épaule gauche. Rey baisse les yeux depuis cette nouvelle hauteur étourdissante, vers la raie dans ses cheveux sombres.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, dit-elle. Je ne veux pas que tu te tues.

— Ce sera un jour bien triste quand je serai si faible que je ne pourrai même pas soulever une brindille comme toi, dit-il, mais ce jour-là est encore loin - mets-toi au travail. »

Elle accroche les papillons de papier et laisse les rideaux ouverts au cas où quelqu'un qui descendrait sur la route puisse les voir. Ben la garde fermement en équilibre sur son épaule pendant tout ce temps, même si il change discrètement de position deux ou trois fois pour soulager sa jambe droite, et quand elle a fini il passe à nouveau le bras autour de sa taille et lui tend son autre main comme s'il lui offrait son aide pour descendre de voiture. Ses doigts restent fermés avec déférence autour de ceux de Rey pendant un instant, après qu'il s'est incliné pour la déposer, et comme il se redresse des cheveux de Rey lui chatouillent le visage. 

Ben lui relâche la main. Quelque chose se resserre autour du cœur de Rey.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle.

Il remue les lèvres, réfléchissant à quelques mots qu'il ne prononce pas. « Pour quoi ?

— La façon dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt - tu essayais seulement d'être gentil. » Du bout du doigt, Rey touche l'un des papillons bleus pendus à la fenêtre. La pluie a cessé et il y a une lune gibbeuse qui projette les ombres noueuses des branches d'arbres à travers la cour. « Je n'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion que quelqu'un me manque de cette façon. C'est beaucoup à apprendre.

— En effet. » Ben s'avance pour venir se tenir à côté d'elle à la fenêtre, suffisamment proche de son reflet sombre pour pouvoir le toucher. « Hier, je parais les sabots de ton crétin de cheval et il a essayé de me faire sauter la tête d'une ruade. Je ne m'étais même pas encore relevé de la boue que je m'étais déjà demandé ce que mon père en dirait - il tournerait l'histoire en une sorte de scène de vaudeville pour le raconter à ma mère. »

Le châle jaune que Rey a récemment terminé repose sur le dos d'une chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle s'en enveloppe.

« Tu les as perdus tous les deux presque au même moment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça ne m'a pas fait cette impression. » Ben plie les bras dans son dos. « Mon père s'en allait toujours pour de nouvelles combines. Généralement c'était après que ma mère et lui s'étaient disputés, à propos de la ferme, ou de l'argent, ou de moi. Les deux premières semaines après sa mort ressemblaient juste à une nouvelle fuite devant un problème de plus. J'étais tellement pris par ma colère contre lui, que je n'ai pas prêté attention à ma mère. » Le calme de son visage est forcé, dans son effort pour se contrôler, et une profonde ride se creuse entre ses sourcils. Des muscles jouent dans son cou. « Je ne t'ai jamais demandé comment Luke est mort.

— Ça a été paisible, pour lui », dit Rey, ce qui est un raccourci de toutes les choses qu'elle avait prévu de lui dire, ce jour d'automne où elle l'avait trouvé revenu d'entre les morts, en train de manger ses pêches. « J'ai cru qu'il s'était endormi.

— Qui a dit le sermon ?

— Le révérend Dameron.

— Poe Dameron ? Le fils de Shara Bey ? Je me rappelle la fois où il a volé le canon du mémorial dans le square, et l'a chevauché jusque dans la rivière Hoosic. C'était un souvenir de la guerre de 1812. 

— Il est peu conventionnel.

— Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ce travail lui convient. » Ben tapote du doigt contre sa mâchoire, là où la cicatrice interrompt la symétrie. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis avec lui dans le cercueil ?

— Sa vieille épée d'officier et son psautier - et ses bottes de marche. Il m'a dit une fois qu'il détesterait se relever au Jugement Dernier avec ces stupides guêtres aux pieds.

— Oui, c'est le genre de détail pratique qu'il aurait voulu planifier. »

Rey avait aussi pensé à enterrer Luke avec la prothèse en bois, puis s'était rappelée l'histoire de la moissonneuse, comment Anakin Skywalker avait stoppé l'hémorragie de la main ruinée de Luke avec une ceinture et avait ensuite réussi à le porter sur les quelques cent mètres qui les séparaient de la maison quand il était tombé pour la troisième fois. Finalement elle avait plutôt gardé la main dans un placard à l'étage, pendu à un crochet à portée de main au cas où l'esprit de Luke aurait un jour l'envie de revenir la chercher.

Ben regarde plus intensément son reflet sur la vitre, qui place sa cicatrice de l'autre côté.

« Luke m'emmenait avec lui tous les dimanches quand il prêchait entre Exegol et Hosnia, dit-il. Il voulait peut-être que je reprenne le flambeau après lui, mais c'est peut-être aussi la vérité que je me suis forgé. » Ses lèvres se retroussent en un sourire. « Est-ce qu'il t'a jamais joué ce tour ? Celui avec le brin de paille ? »

Rey s'éloigne de la fenêtre pour l'évaluer d'un regard ironique. Elle se prend soudain à sourire également. 

« Quoi, sa leçon sur la prière ? Bien sûr que oui. » Rey joint les mains, ferme les yeux et force sa voix dans une imitation très moyenne de Luke. « La prière requiert une certaine posture, Rey. Tu dois t'élever - » elle jette les mains en l'air, exhibant ses paumes vides, « - non, non, un peu plus haut - »

Elle entend les pas de Ben comme il se rapproche, ses doigts viennent toucher les siens, presque imperceptiblement, une caresse facétieuse et taquine contre sa peau. Sa propre imitation de la voix de Luke est si homogène et accomplie qu'elle ne peut être qu'un talent acquis après un entraînement long et régulier.

« Tu sens quelque chose ? » demande-t-il, et les premières bulles d'un rire effervescent s'élèvent en elle. « Oh, vraiment ? Déjà ? Oh la la, mais tu dois être une vraie sainte en devenir. »

Faussement timides, ses doigts viennent toucher les lignes dans la paume de Rey ; une sensation de plongeon violent parcourt tout son corps, comme si elle avait pris son élan sur une balançoire d'enfant et avait atteint ce sommet d'énergie en suspens, avant de piquer vers le sol.

Elle ouvre les yeux et retire ses mains, les plaque contre sa poitrine ; Ben est si proche qu'elle doit lever la tête pour voir son visage.

« - Et puis il m'a donné une pichenette sur le poignet avec un brin de paille, dit-elle. Et il m'a dit, "Je parlais d'une certaine posture de l'âme, pas du corps".

— Tu as eu de la chance. » Ben retire également sa main ; il va attiser le feu dans le poêle. « Il m'a donné un coup sur l'oreille.

— Il était un peu fou, pas vrai ?

— Un peu. »

Le sang de Rey lui semble vif et rapide, comme un ruisseau à travers ses veines. La lueur du feu accroche les cheveux de Ben et illumine les facettes de son profil, quand il se penche pour ouvrir le poêle, le transfigurant brièvement de la même façon que les rayons du soleil dans le fenil. Rey prend une longue inspiration.

« Il a toujours espéré que tu reviendrais à la maison, dit-elle.

— Et quand je suis revenu il était trop tard. » Ben referme le poêle et se redresse. « C'était toujours comme ça, entre nous.

— Il n'a jamais été en colère contre toi - il ne me l'a jamais dit, en tout cas. » Le châle a glissé sur ses épaules, alors Rey le remonte un peu. « Je pense qu'il était surtout triste que tu n'aies pas attendu assez longtemps pour lui dire au revoir.

— Oui. » Il lui tourne toujours le dos. « J'en suis sûr. »

Ils ramassent les morceaux de papier bleu restant et les fils à broder qui traînent sur le sol, et s'assoient un moment, dans le calme du feu et de la maison qui s'endort. Avant de monter pour la nuit Rey enfile ses bottes, sort dans la cour humide pour se retourner et regarder les guirlandes de papillons en papier pendues à la fenêtre ; elle les étudie, suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir mettre soigneusement de côté ce moment en elle-même, pour le jour où elle en aura besoin pour survivre, et puis elle retourne à l'intérieur.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * remembrance


End file.
